Frozen in Time
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: AU BV Vegeta is given to Lord Freiza in an attempt to abate the lizard’s lust for war. Three others are handed over as well: his guard Nappa, Nappa’s scientist daughter, and the prince’s best friend. What will happen to this odd quartet under the
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstances own DBZ, but when I rule the universe it will belong to me and…what?  I won't rule the Universe?…damn… Oh well… on with the story…  

~**~**~**~**~**~

FROZEN IN TIME

Chapter 1 

"Now for negotiations, Vejita," said a feminine voice.  "I want the Prince."

"B-but, Lord Freiza, Vegeta is still a mere child.  He has yet to learn everything about the Saiyan Empire that he needs to know to be King," protested King Vegeta.

"Fine, I will allow three others to go with him; the strongest soldiers in your armies to protect him from my men or your greatest scholars to tutor him.  The choice is up to you.  Take it, or have your planet be the next on my purging list," stated Freiza.

Vejita tried with all his might to hide his inner turmoil from the pink tyrant. "You leave me with no choice," the King replied finally to Freiza, bowing his head.  He seemed to be in deep thought, when suddenly his head snapped up.  "Guard, go retrieve my son, Meliah, and Nappa from the training room and get Nappa's daughter… I forget her name… from the science wing."

The guard, who had heard every word of his leader's conversation with Freiza, simply stared at the king.  He could not believe that the Great King Vegeta, strongest of the Saiyans, had given up so easily.  Now the Prince, Nappa, his sparring partner, and Nappa's weakling brat would all be under the tyrannical rule of Freiza.  There was no telling what kind of horrors the four Saiyans would be put through.

"Well Vegeta," Freiza mocked, "it seems that you monkeys are by far more incompetent then I thought.  Your guards can't even follow orders."  With a cruel smirk he added, "Oh, and by the way, incompetent means mentally lacking."

Vegeta took the insult; he was after all lower in rank than Freiza.  The foolish guard would pay later for disregarding the order that resulted in the humiliation of the Saiyan king.  "Guard, I just gave you an order," the king whispered menacingly, "and if you do not do what I commanded right now, I will make sure that your entire family is killed in front of you…"

"Tsk, Tsk, Vegeta, you really are too harsh on your men," scolded Freiza in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes of course, Lord Freiza," Vejita replied, only half listening.  The idea of his son being under the constant supervision of this pink monster sent shivers down the king's back.

~::~::~::~::~::~

"Come on Vegeta," a young girl drawled as she watched, nonchalantly, as a small boy beat the living tar out of a colossal warrior twenty feet above her, "you can do better than that.  Stop playing with him.  I would really like to fight while I'm young."  She had shoulder length, unruly, light brown hair and unusually colored steely blue eyes.  Clad with a white suit of armor over a royal blue spandex suit, her brown tail twitching behind her in impatience.

"Alright, alright, I'll finish him, then we spar.  You are the most irritating Saiyan wench that I have ever had the displeasure to know, do you know that?  Damned evil too.  I think even Freiza would be considered a nice…uh…well, whatever you want to consider Freiza, compared to you," the young prince shouted as he knocked the large fighter to the ground.

"Why, thank you Vegeta," she gushed with what almost seemed like actual pleasure.  "I didn't know that you could be such a pleasant person!  Now maybe I won't kick your ass like last time."

"Sure Meliah. You?  Kick my ass?  I think not!  Last time I let you win 'cause I figured you needed an ego boost.  I won't go easy on you this time.  I am the Prince of the Saiyans, and no one, particularly an evil Saiyan wench like yourself, is more powerful than me!" bragged Vegeta.

"Delusional," muttered Meliah.

"I heard that brat!" roared the deep male voice of a guard standing in the training arena door.  "You could be killed for such treason against the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei!"  The bald burly guard started for the much smaller five-year old girl. 

"Nappa!  You will not touch her!  We were sparring, now go away!" barked Vegeta as he floated down towards the two of them.

"My Prince," Nappa said as he bowed low, "your father wishes for the four of us to see him in the throne room."

"Four?  Nappa, I think you are possibly getting even more ignorant by the day, because there are only three of us…"he trailed off when he saw Meliah shaking her head.  

"Vegeta, look behind him," she stated simply.

From behind Nappa came a small girl around five years old.  She had sea-colored hair, large cerulean eyes, and a brown tail that was wrapped tightly around her small waist.  

"Brat," Nappa growled, "I thought I told you to wait in the hall?  You are a disgrace, you should not even be allowed in the presence of the Prince!"  The stupid looking guard's face contorted in disgust as he glared at the small girl.

Vegeta, having seen some of the strongest men in the universe fall to their knees and beg for mercy under that glare, expected the meek looking girl to apologize to the giant man before her.  The prince was extremely shocked when her innocent appearance melted away and burned into a fiery look of hatred.  This girl was either secretly powerful, or incredibly stupid; considering who her father was Vegeta was betting on the latter. 

"Being my father does not give you the right to insult me!  You, 'father', are the disgrace!  You may be strong, but you have the intelligence of a dead stump!" she raged at the large man.  Just when everyone thought she was done with her little outburst she continued, "And another thing, I am not as weak as you may think I am.  Just because your pathetic scouters say that I have a low ki you automatically believe that I am weak.  Well, I'm not!  I found a way to hide my ki from those worthless scouters, so that if I ever need to hide I only need push a button."

Nappa just stood there looking shell-shocked, Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and Meliah simply smirked.  "Know what?" the auburn-haired Saiyan girl asked, "I think you and I are going to be great friends."  Putting an arm around the girl's shoulders, she continued, "My name's Meliah.  What's yours?"

"Bulma," the meek looking spitfire replied suspiciously.

"Well Bulma, lets go see what his Kingship wants."  The two girls walked off followed by a smirking Prince Vegeta and a bewildered Nappa.

~**~**~**~**~**~

The four Saiyans walked into the throne room where King Vegeta and Freiza were waiting impatiently for them.  Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at them both.  He was incredibly irritated with his father for interrupting his training and he simply hated the pink lizard. 

Meliah had told him not to trust Freiza; she merely said that there was something shady about the tyrant that drove her to believe that he could be extremely dangerous.  Coming from most it would seem like nothing important that anyone could figure out, but there was a certain story in Meliah's past that drove one to take her warnings even more seriously.

Several years back, Meliah's mother, Kiya, had been on a purging mission with Captain Bardock.  When he received his curse, and Kiya had been cursed as well.  Bardock could see the future of his people if they continued to head down their same path of death and destruction, and Kiya could hear the thoughts of anyone she ever met so she could hear the tortured screams of her victims as they died.  At the time, Kiya was pregnant with Meliah and the curse had been passed on to her daughter as well.  Kiya, as strong as she may have been, was driven insane by the curse, and was killed for honor, or so the tale goes.  Meliah, on the other hand was born with the curse and over time she learned to control how often she heard the thoughts of others.  Meliah had tuned in on Freiza's thoughts and she knew exactly what the lizard was planning.

"Brat," King Vejita barked, "you and that wench you call a sparring partner, will be going with Freiza when he departs for his station tomorrow."  Covering his sadness at his last words the king continued, "Nappa, you will go with the boy as his guard and that brat of yours will go as his tutor."

Vegeta stood stone still, feeling completely shocked and betrayed by his father's actions.  He had given up his own son, and he didn't even seem to care.  He looked at Meliah, who didn't seem in the least surprised.  _::I'll ask her what happened later.  She seems to know what's going on.::_ "I don't need a guard, Your Highness," the prince spat bitterly.  "I can defend myself and Meliah well enough.  The tutor can come as well, for Meliah's sake, but not Nappa."

"Well, well, the Monkey Prince is very confident of his strength.  So, Monkey 

Boy, you think you can defend yourself and the wench, do you?  Alright then let's have you prove it," 

mocked Freiza, "Zarbon, Dodoria!  Get in here!"

A tall, feminine looking, blue man with green hair and a overweight pink blob of flesh appeared in the doorway.  "Yes, Lord Freiza?" they asked in unison.

"I want you to attack the Monkey Prince.  He thinks he can defend himself against my elite warriors.  Isn't that sweet?"  

Zarbon and Dodoria began chuckling.  "Alright then little prince," drawled Zarbon lazily in his strange accent, "if you believe you can defend yourself, I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong."  All at once Zarbon, Dodoria, and Prince Vegeta slid into a fighting stance.  Zarbon moved quickly forward and was about to strike Vegeta with a near fatal blow to the neck when, suddenly, Meliah appeared in front of him.

"You will not touch the Prince," she growled.  "We will go quietly and take Nappa and Bulma with us.  Do not hit him," she continued in quiet and calm voice.  Normally Meliah would have began yelling at the top of her lungs, swearing in every language she knew, and she knew quite a few.

"H-h-how is that possible?" stammered Dodoria.  "Sh-she just blocked your attack!  I couldn't even follow her movements!"

"Meliah, I don't need you to fight my battles for me.  Back down, now!" commanded Vegeta.

"Vegeta, she's right. We should go quietly," piped the small voice of Bulma.

"I will not be ordered around by a little girl!" he shouted back.

Bulma's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed in rage. "Listen here, Vegeta!" she growled in a low voice.  "You will get on that ship!  I may be a little girl, but I can scream for very loud and for a very long time, and if you want to have your hearing intact for the next time you fight, I suggest that you agree NOW!" she growing surprisingly louder to a decibel that was amazing for one so small.

Everyone in the room, except Nappa and Meliah, were staring at Bulma, open-mouthed.  Her father looked extremely annoyed and Meliah was looking at Bulma with a smug smirk.  It seemed that she had met the one other girl on the planet that was willing to stand up to the self-proclaimed 'all powerful' Prince Vegeta.  Not only had she stood up to the arrogant prince, but she had also had the gall to order him around.

_::Wow!  She reminds me of Meliah, only she's prettier.::_

**I heard that Vegeta!  You forge that I can read your mind, and now I have a new friend that will help me kick your butt in verbal sparring.**

_::Damn…::_  Vegeta shook his head and returned to the real world.  "Fine girl, I'll go just stop screaming!"

"That's better," Bulma said with a smile, "come on Meliah lets go.  I wanna show you my ki damper.  Maybe we can use it on Vegeta," said Bulma as she grabbed Meliah's arm and started to drag her down the hall.

"Lets go Veg-head," called Meliah as she was dragged down the hall.

"ARGH! What did you call me girl?" Vegeta yelled back.

"She called you Veg-head, Veggie-chan," teased Bulma.

"Don't call me that!  Wait up!" he shouted

"Brat, the three of you had best pack your bags," ordered King Vegeta.

"Fine, fine, we'll pack Father."

"Come on Veggie-chan," called a female voice from down the hall.

"I told you not to call me that!" he thundered as he dashed down the hall after them.

"No, you said not to call you Veg-head," countered the voice of Meliah.  "So we didn't."

"We called you Veggie-chan," added the voice of Bluma.

"That shall be your name from this day on," Meliah proclaimed in a regal tone.

"I'm going to pack," Vegeta grumbled bitterly as he stormed off down the hall to his rooms.

"You sounded like a princess just then.  I bet that you will be the princess of Vegeta-sei some day," stated Bulma matter-of-factually. 

"Nah," Meliah replied to her new found friend, "I think someone else is going to be Vegeta's mate.  I'm sure of it."

"If you say so, but he is really cute, even for a boy!"  The two girls walked off to pack for their departure the next day. 

Meliah laughed to herself.  ***They have no idea…***

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: Well I combined the first two chapters because they were annoyingly short, and I also edited most of the swearing.  I realized that it sounds unnatural for me to swear and I just don't like doing it.  So there you have it.  Well what did you think?  Please review or I will be forced to drop this story entirely.

~*~The Rogue Raven~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstances own DBZ, but when I rule the universe it will belong to me and…what? I won't rule the Universe?…damn… Oh well… on with the story… 

FROZEN IN TIME

Chapter 2 

It had been a year since Vegeta, Bulma, Meliah, and Nappa had left Vegeta-sei for the Ice-jin Lord's station in space.  It had been an…interesting year, particularly for Freiza.  The three children had purged more planets than even Bulma could ever count, and that was really saying something.  The prince and his two new best friends had played horrible tricks on Nappa and Freiza.  Nappa had woke one morning to find his tail shaved of all hair, and Freiza had a few difficulties after they slipped those laxative tablets into his precious wine.  Vegeta and Bulma had received an all expense paid trip to the regeneration tank for that little stunt.  Meliah never been caught, and she became extremely cocky about the whole situation.  Most people avoided them on the ship because of their reputation as the Purging Saiyan Chibis of Terror and Doom.  There were a few, however, that had dared to mess with them, and they, of course, were Freiza's right-hand men.  Zarbon mocked the Saiyans, and got away with it because Freiza protected him.  The most the Saiyans could have done however was play cruel tricks on him because he was by far stronger.

"Come on Meliah, it's a great idea!  We slip this ki damper on him and he won't be able to move.  We can get rid of him, once and for all!" explained Bulma excitedly.

"And if you get caught?" Meliah asked in reply.  "I won't of course," she added cockily, "but you two will end up in the tanks for a week again if Freiza catches you.  Do you really want to see Vegeta get kicked around by that lizard?  It can't be good for his pride." 

"What isn't good for whose pride?" asked Vegeta as he walked up to the conversing pair of girls.

"Uh…we were…uh…talking about…uh…my dad. Yeah my dad!" covered Bulma pathetically.

"Sure…alright then.  So what's the plan?  Who are we torturing this week?" he asked.

"No one.  We have a purging mission.  You really should check the schedule, Vegeta.  Remember, Freiza told us about it?" Meliah questioned

"Meliah you sound like his mother," giggled Bulma

"Well someone has to be the brains of this outfit," she replied indifferently.

"Whatever, Bulma is the brains," defended Vegeta.  

Meliah raised her eyebrows and gave him her patented that since-when-does-the-mighty-Prince-of-the-Saiyans-defend-someone-lower-than-him look.

Vegeta quickly realized he had just been nice and quickly covered.  "Well, she is the tutor, isn't she?  Stop looking at me like that!  Let's go!"  Vegeta stormed off.  _::I don't believe her!  I am the Prince of the Saiyans!  I cant possibly like that girl, but she is sooo pretty…NO!  I don't like her.  I have to stop thinking like this…::_ Vegeta was mentally kicking himself for his own traitorous thoughts.

"Ha ha!  This could get interesting…" Meliah trailed off.  ***The two of them are going to so much fun to torture when we're older.***

"Um…ok…is this some sort of inside joke I don't get?" asked Bulma.

"In a way you could say that.  Come one lets follow Veg-head to the ship bay," replied Meliah.  The young female Saiyan almost had a spring in her step as she followed her best friend down the corridor.  A wide grin graced her face.

"Why on Vegeta-sei are you so happy?" Bulma asked confused.  It wasn't everyday you saw a Saiyan smiling so openly.

Meliah's grin just grew, "You're joking, right?  We get the chance to kill/torture people!  That's enough to make my year.  It's the only reason I stick around this dump."

"You are possibly the oddest person I have ever met…"

~::~::~::~::~::~

**On the Planet Stalwart**

The three Saiyan pods landed with a catastrophic boom in the middle of a large city.  There were people circling around the enormous crater that was created by the impact.  These people were much like the people of Earth.  The only difference between the two was, the people of the planet Stalwart were known to be fearless, even in the face of death.  They believed that they were the only ones in the universe, and the only reason that they were unafraid was because of their ignorance and stupidity.  There were whispers going around among the people watching the three ships suspiciously.  "I wonder what those are?" "It doesn't seem to be moving, maybe we should go check it out…" Just then Vegeta's pod opened with a hiss and he stepped out on to the red soil, followed by Meliah and Bulma on either side of him.  

"Thank goodness!" shouted a man in the crowd.  "Its only three little children, and we thought it was something to be frightened of!"  Everyone in the crowd began laughing, and lets just say that Bulma didn't appreciate being laughed at.  Before Vegeta or Meliah could get a word in, Bulma had a pale blue ball of ki emanating from the tip of her finger.  She pointed at the man and fired.  

"Oops!  Silly me, did I just do that?" she asked with fake naivety.

Vegeta and Meliah stood open-mouthed for a while before bursting out laughing.  

"Nice shot girl.  I think you got your point across that no one laughs at the Saiyans," Vegeta said with pride.

"Let that be a warning to all of you," Bulma shouted.  "No one messes with the Saiyans!"

"Now, lets kick it up!" Meliah shouted in her native language of Saiyago.  None of the people had the foggiest idea what she had just said, so they didn't have the sense to run.  Bulma and Vegeta nodded and took to the air.

Vegeta landed on the edge of the crater and the crowd of people backed up several feet from him.  When Bulma and Meliah landed next to him they backed up even further.  The Saiyan prince crossed his arms and gave them his well-known 'You-are-Gunna-Die' smirk.  "We are here to purge your planet.  If you give up now, we may just give you a mercy killing instead of making you slaves for Lord Freiza," said Vegeta in the standard galactic language that was spoken on this planet.

The Stalwarts looked at the trio like they were insane.  Whispers began to float around, "They are crazy!" " I wonder who their parents are?"  

"That's enough!" shouted Meliah.  "You saw what Bulma did to the last moron who dared to insult us.  We may be young, but we have more power than you could possibly imagine.  If you dare to insult us again, well…" She looked to her comrades, "Vegeta, I think it's your turn to show them what happens when you mess with the Saiyan Chibis of Freiza's Army."

"Oh yay!" he said childishly, "I love this part!  Now whom should I take out?" he asked.  "Lets see, hmmm? Not you, no, nope," he walked along the line of Stalwarts and inspected each one as if they were racehorses that he was trying to pick from.  "Tell me, who is the strongest among you?" he inquired.

Someone pushed a large, muscular man with an Afro forward.  "I am the strongest on the planet! My name is Achillan Damian, The World Champion!  I defeated the-"

"Lovely," Meliah interrupted sarcastically.  "Vegeta, just show them what happens to people who mess with Saiyans."

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly.  He fired a small ki blast at the idiotic man.  

When the smoke cleared the only thing left was a scorch mark on the street.  At that moment everyone gathering in the vicinity got the sense to run.  There was mass hysteria and a great deal of screaming.  If anyone were to ask what was going on the got the reply, "It's the attack of the Purging Saiyan Chibis of Terror and Doom!!!!!!!!!"

"Its so much more fun when they run!" exclaimed Bulma.

Vegeta looked at her with great admiration.  _::What a girl!  Gorgeous and evil, what more could a Saiyan Prince ask for in a mate?::_

**I heard that Vegeta!  You know I should really tell Bulma about your love for her… I'm sure she would find it very interesting…**

_::Screw you, Meliah.  You tell her anything and I'll blast you…::_

****Don't worry Veg-head, I won't tell her….yet****

~**~**~**~**~**~

_This is the last straw!  The reason I brought that monkey prince and his friends here was so that I could torture them!  They were having fun on that purging mission!  I'll have to separate them…yes, I'll keep the two monkey wenches away from him.  Stupid little bitches…_ Freiza looked down at the three chibis in front of him.  He sat proudly in his floating chair, wine glass in hand.  All his wine was now heavily guarded after the laxative episode.  _I'll get them all this time…hahaha…even that wretch that never gets caught._

***Bastard!  Someday I will get you back for calling me a bitch and a monkey wench.***  Meliah glared up at Freiza while he wasn't looking. 

"Well," Freiza said, "it seems that we have a slight problem on our hands here.  I sent you to Stalwart with what purpose in mind?"

"Technology," they mumbled in unison.

"Forgive me, but I don't have Saiyan hearing.  You will need to speak up," he replied to their answer in terrifyingly calm voice.  "Tell me, girl, why did I send you to Stalwart?"

Meliah looked up, and gave him the patented Vegeta Death Glare.

"Not you," he growled, "you.  You are supposedly the brains of this outfit, so you should know."

****Bulma don't look him in the eye.  Keep your head down.  If you do he may not beat you quite as badly as last time.****  

_~NO!~_  Bulma looked up at Freiza and glared.  "You sent us, Lord Freiza, to Stalwart for their technology," she answered calmly.

"Do you know why I am upset?  I am upset because you three apes went on a free for all and killed every, last, person on Stalwart.  Now will someone tell me why this is a bad thing?" 

The chibis looked up at Freiza glaring.

"Do not look at me!" he shouted.  "I know that it is difficult for you monkeys to understand that I am better than you.  You are naturally stupid and therefore it is not your fault.  Zarbon, please tell me and these apes why it was not a good idea to kill everyone on Stalwart."

"I…uh…now we don't have access to their technology?" he answered unsure.

****And Freiza says the Saiyans are stupid, hehehe****

_~hehehe~_

_::hahaha::_

While the three Saiyans were attempting to contain their laughter, Freiza was glaring at Zarbon for his stupidity.  He was about to beat Zarbon so badly that he'd be in the regeneration tank for a month, when he heard several small snickers behind him.  Freiza turned his attention back to the Saiyan chibis in front him.  "Now someone tell me why you are laughing, and someone else tell me what happened that caused you to destroy the Stalwart race," he said, obviously mad.

"Well, we were laughing at how incredibly intelligent Zarbon is," Bulma said sincerely.

"And well you see, what happened on Stalwart was they mocked us and…"started Vegeta.

"And you let the blood lust take over and you killed them all.  Even after I specifically ordered that you not to do exactly that," roared Freiza.

"Well, uh, I guess so," Vegeta said with a smirk.

****Vegeta, don't push him.  He looks really pissed off.  He might try something…****

_::Don't worry, the worst he will do is beat the shit out of us again.  I can handle it.::_

****Vegeta, do you enjoy seeing Bulma get beaten?  Do you think she enjoys seeing you get beaten?  Besides, he is going to do something else too…****

_::What?::_

****Lets just say you may never see myself or Bulma ever again…****

Vegeta said nothing, but his skin paled to a hue several shades lighter than his original one.

"Well since you act even more rebellious when around your comrades, Vegeta, I guess we'll have to split the dream team up.  Or should I say the Purging Saiyan Chibis of Terror and Doom, as you are known on this ship," mocked Freiza.

"Sir, that isn't necessary, we will keep him in line, please!" begged Bulma.  _~I can't lose him, he is one of the best friends I've ever had.~ _

****Don't worry Bulma, he'll be alright**      **

***I think***

"Bulma, there is no reason for you to protect me.  If Lord Freiza thinks that it would be better if we were split up, than so be it," Vegeta said.

"Alright then, your next purging mission will be several years long.  Don't plan on coming back soon," explained Freiza.  "The two females will go together and Vegeta will stay on the ship.  You will leave tomorrow after breakfast.  You're dismissed."

*********************************** 

The Next Morning 

The three Saiyans were sitting at a small table in the corner of the troops dining room.  Vegeta was stuffing huge amounts of food into his mouth at an alarming rate.  Bulma and Meliah weren't eating as much or as fast.

"I can't believe we won't be back for close to ten years!" exclaimed Bulma sorrowfully.

"How did you find out that we'd be gone for almost ten years?" asked Meliah.

"I heard some guards talking about Freiza getting rid of two of those female monkeys," she replied.  "I'm gunna miss this place…"

"Really?" asked Vegeta through a mouthful of food.

"Well I'll miss playing tricks on Freiza and my dad and I'll miss…other stuff," she trailed off.

"I know one thing I wont miss," said Meliah looking at Vegeta in disgust, "Veg-head's eating habits.  That is sooo disgusting Vegeta!"

"Will you miss us, Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked sweetly.  _~I'll miss him soo much_.  _I wonder if he'll miss me?~_

"Uh….," _::Crap, what should I say?  If I tell her I will she'll think I like her, but if I tell her I won't, she'll get upset.::_ "I'll miss having two partners in crime to blame stuff on," he replied smugly.

"Oh, ok," she replied dejectedly.  "Come on, Meliah, we gotta get to the docking bay."

****Bulma, are you all right?  Shouldn't we wait for Vegeta?****

_~I'm fine, he can come if he wants, I don't care…~_

"Lets go Veg-head, you can eat later.  I don't care if your done eating or not," she ordered.

Vegeta shrugged and stood up.  He walked with Meliah a few steps behind Bulma.  Bulma was shuffling along ahead of them looking at the ground.  _::I upset her didn't I?::_

**Well spotted!  Go talk to her you moron; I don't want her moping for close to ten years because you upset her. Now GO!!!!**

_::Fine!  You really are a bitch, you know that?::_

****Thank you! Now go!****

Vegeta jogged ahead of her up to Bulma.  The two of them started talking in low voices so Meliah couldn't hear.  

***Damn!  If only they would talk louder…oh well.  I'll ask Bulma what he said later.***

She watched as Bulma's frown suddenly turned into a smile and she pecked Vegeta lightly on the cheek.  Meliah chuckled at the look on Vegeta's face; he was staring in wide-eyed shock at Bulma.  Bulma and Meliah walked out to the launch pad, and when they took off ten minutes later, Vegeta was still standing there wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

_~Meliah do you think we'll ever see him again?~_

****I'm sure of it, and considering recent events, he will probably still be **

**standing there with that shocked look on his face.****

_~Haha!  I don't know about that, but I hope we see him again.  I'm really gunna _

_miss him.~_

****I know, I know, so will I,****    ***but not as much or in the same way as you…***

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: How will Vegeta fair without his two companions?  Will Bulma and Meliah ever return?  What did you think?  Any ideas?  Please review!  Your reviews are the only things keeping this story going at this point…

~*~The Rogue Raven~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DB/Z/GT related… 

FROZEN IN TIME

**Chapter 3**

It was a barren place.  Covered with dry, rocky deserts and small poverty stricken villages.  Well, at least, it was _once _covered with impoverished communities…  Now there was nothing left except small building and homes with large holes blown in the sides and blood and ashes spread around every edifice.  

There wasn't one person to be found, with the small exception of a pair of teenage girls roasting a deer-like animal on a spit over a fire.  The taller of the two had sparkling cerulean eyes, a braid of hair that reached the small of her back and matched the color of the sea, and a furry brown tail wrapped snugly around her waist; she lazily turned the spit as her comrade shot small balls of blue ki at the insects and small creatures that had the misfortune of crossing her path.  

"You know Meliah…" the blue haired beauty muttered, "I don't think those bugs deserve to meet their demise just for crossing your path…"

The other girl looked up from the ground with her icy blue eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that had somehow managed to free itself from her waist length braid.  "Well then what exactly do you suggest I do?" she asked, sounding annoyed at her friend who had interrupted her fun.  Her tail pulled away from her waist and swayed languidly behind her. 

"You could try doing something useful for a change, like…" 

"Like what exactly?" Meliah asked suspiciously.  

"Well," she murmured, "this won't be done for a while… you could go check the schedule so we know where we have to go next…  And then you could set up the pilot programs…"

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes in irritation, "You know Bulma, checking the schedule at every planet to see when we go home is not going to get you back to Vegeta any faster…"

Bulma turned whipped around to face her companion, eyes flashing and tail now thrashing violently behind her.  "What did you say?"

Meliah smirked devilishly, "You heard me…  I know the only reason you keep examining the schedule is to check on how close we're getting to going back to Vegeta." 

The sapphire eyes of the female Saiyan narrowed in rage, "You little wretch!  How dare you even insinuate such a thing?"  Her fist shot out in an attempt to catch the front of Meliah's armor.

The other Saiyan jumped away nimbly and grinned impishly, "You know I'm right!  Don't deny it!"  Meliah stepped back into a large dried shrub that looked as if it hadn't had water in over a year.  Her eyes darted down where she spotted a small amount of movement; a small tanned hand shot down and grabbed hold of something moving around in the bush.  "Well look what we have here Bulma…" the Saiyan drawled to her friend; out of the bush, Meliah pulled a small boy with shining black hair and eerily pure white eyes out by his ankle.  "Strange looking thing, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't talk…  At least I don't have a tail…" the small boy spat viciously.  

Bulma's eyebrows raised slightly, "Well… what a spunky little monster… How… surprising for someone of its species…"      

The small boy growled, "I'm not a monster you beasts!"

"Beasts are we?  Tell us boy, what's your name?"

The boy looked up suspiciously at his two Saiyan captors.  "Why?  What reason could I possibly have for telling you beasts my name?"

Meliah raised an eyebrow and gave the boy hanging from her hand a considering glance before settling her gaze on her comrade, "Boy's got a point Bulma…"

The blue-haired Saiyan nodded and gave a small smirk, "Yeah, maybe we should just leave him alone."

"Or," Meliah said, dragging the word out longer than necessary, "we could give him a five second head start, chase him down, and remove vital appendages and organs one at a time in five minute intervals…" After dropping the dark haired child unceremoniously to the ground the auburn haired Saiyan reveled in the creature's apparent fear.

Bulma's smirk morphed into an impish grin and an evil glint appeared in her cerulean eyes, "Isn't that what we did to the little monster's mother?"

The small boys colorless eyes went wide; his façade of cold hatred melted away to reveal the demeanor of a frightened little boy.  "H-how do you know about my mother?" he whimpered softly.

"You can't honestly tell me that you thought your scream went unheard?" Meliah drawled. 

If possible, the boy's eyes became even bigger, "B-but…  my brother… he covered my mouth…  No normal person could have heard it…"

"Yes," Bulma laughed cruelly, "but we're not exactly normal…"

"Exactly, so naturally we heard you scream when I pulled out your mother's heart…

The boy was now writhing on the ground in an attempt to block out Meliah's words.

"…and fed it to your dog…" she continued sarcastic empathy.

Letting out an agonized cry, the boy curled up into a fetal position and began shaking violently.

"Do you remember what we did to your brother, boy?"  Meliah asked sweetly as she crouched down next the broken child.

Bulma began chewing on her lower lip as she watched her longtime friend torture the boy, "Meliah, I think he's had enough…"

The Saiyan stopped abruptly, her icy eyes narrowed and she looked up at the interrupter of amusement.  "What?" Meliah snapped angrily.  "Are you losing your nerve Bulma?"

"He's just a kid Meliah…  Let's just leave him alone…" she continued.

A deep-throated growl resounded in Meliah's throat as she stood from her kneeling position next to the boy, "Fine… Whatever…  Kill him and get it over with…" As she walked past the fire she pulled a piece of the meat off the deer and continued toward the two pods several meters away.

"Where are you going?" Bulma called after her irritated companion.  "You didn't kill him…"

"You do it…" Meliah yelled back, obvious annoyance in her voice.  "I'm going to be calibrating the auto pilot programs for our next destination."

The aqua-haired Saiyan sighed deeply and glanced down at the boy twitching at her feet.  "Sorry about this kid…" she whispered softly before hitting the child with a wave of ki that enveloped his entire body in purple light.  When the light vanished there was nothing left of the body but a small pile of smoking ashes that was slowly shrinking as the breeze gently captured the soot and carried across the sky.  Bulma turned to the spit and removed the portions of meat that were not charred, placed it on two separate plates and carried it to her comrade who was standing outside her pod furiously typing numbers into a small remote control.  "Here…" Bulma muttered handing one of the plates too Meliah.

Meliah simply grunted and motioned for Bulma to set the plate at her feet.

"I didn't mean to ruin your fun…" the blue-haired Saiyan started her tail curling and uncurling nervously around her ankle.  "I just…"

"Yeah, I know…" Meliah replied quickly as if to prevent Bulma from saying anything that she herself would not know how to react to.

"How can you do it?" she asked softly as she sat on the dry earth next to her friend.  "Every time I see one of them suffering like that, it takes me back to the day Freiza beat Vegeta so badly and left him lying on the floor of his room for two days."

"And we didn't find him until he was permanently scarred from the wounds," the other continued, beginning to press the keys on the remote control with even more force.  

"Exactly… Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Bulma asked softly.

With an attempted smirk Meliah tried to lighten the mood, "I'm sure of it, and considering recent events, he will probably still be standing there with that shocked look on his face."

Ignoring the other Saiyan's remark she asked again, this time with more pain in her voice, "How can you do it?"

Meliah tossed the remote into one of the pods and hunkered down on the ground with her blue-haired companion.  Suddenly becoming very interested in her food she replied, "I guess I'm more like my father than I thought…" After a long and uncomfortable silence Meliah looked up with a small smirk, "Guess what?"

Bulma's eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

"This was our last purge…" Noticing that Bulma wasn't making the connection for herself, Meliah continued, "We're going back…"

Both of the Saiyans broke out in genuine smiles.  

"Vegeta…" Bulma muttered under her breath, hoping Meliah wouldn't catch what she had said.

"Yes, and I'll bet that fool still has that ridiculous, awe-struck look on his face…" Meliah replied to the comment that wasn't directed at her.  

Bulma gave her friend a confused look.

"You know the one…" the auburn-haired Saiyan mocked, pulling her facial expression into one of total shock, complete with wide eyes and gaping mouth.  "Don't tell me you don't remember that kiss?" 

The other Saiyan's eyes widened considerably and her mouth dropped open slightly. 

"Yep," Meliah said with a nod, "that's the face he made, alright...  I bet you fifty credits that he makes that face again when he sees us…" After a short pause she amended, "When he sees you…"

The cerulean-eyed goddess quickly shut her mouth, "What makes you think he won't fall madly in love with you when he runs into us again?"

With a snort Meliah tossed her meat off her plate and climbed into her space pod, "Please… I've been inside that boy's mind, and he was ready to mate you **_before_** puberty…  I can only imagine what he'll be like now…"

Climbing into her own pod, Bulma smiled, "Do you really think so?"  As the doors to the two pods closed the pair resorted to telepathy to continue their conversation.  

**_**Absolutely…  If Vegeta is anything like every other male I've encountered in my life he will want you from the moment he sees you.  It's really quite sickening…**_**

_~You're just jealous…~_

**_**Yes… How I long for Vegeta to want me the way he wants you…**_**

_~You're so mean…  Can't you just be happy for me?~_

**_**Nope, no way.  Now I'm going to sleep…  You do the same…**_**

_~Oh Vegeta…  I can't wait to see you…~_

**_**I can still here you…**_**

_~Meliah!  Can't you stay out of my head for five minutes?!  I would like to have one personal thought to myself, thank you!~_

**_**Yes, and I would like to sleep without you interrupting me with your disturbing thoughts about Vegeta… Now go to sleep!**_**

_~Yes sir, Meliah sir!~_

_~Vegeta, I'm coming back to you!~_

~*~*~*~*~*~

This was the time he hated most.  Right in between purging missions.  Freiza would always find some fault in something he had done, and punish him for it, even if it was a trivial matter.  Last time it was something about disregarding an order.  It wasn't his fault that Zarbon had given him the wrong coordinates for the planet he was supposed to go to.  He ended up destroying a race of people that Freiza had a treaty with.  

_::I suppose Zarbon did that on purpose.  Oh well…I wonder what Zarbon did that I'll get punished for this time?  Huh?::_  

Vegeta was suddenly violently jerked from of his thoughts when two high and unfamiliar kis approached the ship.  

_:: I wonder who that is?  I guess I'll go see…it'll give me something to do.::  _

~::~::~::~::~::~

"Do you suppose that Vegeta is here?" asked Bulma.

"He's here, and he is headed this way.  Quick, lower your ki and…" replied Meliah.  She trailed off when she saw an older version of her other best friend headed in their direction.  "Run!"  The two girls took off down the corridor away from Vegeta.  

"Why are we running from him?" Bulma called over to her friend.

"We want to surprise him, that's why.  I have the most brilliant idea!  We'll go see him tonight so that freak Zarbon doesn't stop us.  You have to remember that we aren't supposed to see Vegeta," she yelled back.

"Um…ok, whatever, but I don't know how long I can wait to see him…"  

_~When I see him I'm gunna give him a big hug!  I'm sure he'll like that.  I don't care if I do lose 50 credits or not.  He has probably fallen for some other girl on the ship anyway…~_

**_**You know, Bulma, you would probably have a better chance of getting with him if you play hard to get.  That will drive him wild!**_**

_~I wish you wouldn't do that!  Stop poking into my thoughts!  Just because you _**can**_ doesn't mean you _**should**_!~_

**_**But its so entertaining reading the mind of a fool that is hopelessly in love with one of my best friends!  It's even more entertaining reading his thoughts 'cause he is so prideful.**_**

_~Does he know that you do that?~_

**_**Yep! And it annoys the living crap out of him!  That's what makes it so fun!**_**

_~You are pure evil!  Do you know that?~_

**_**Vegeta told me the exact same thing!  What a coincidence!  Yes I know I'm evil!**_******

_~Okay, whatever Meliah!  Wait!~_  

The two stopped running and looked at each other.  "Where are we?" asked Bulma.

"Uh…I dunno?" replied a confused Meliah.  "Lets find Freiza and tell him that we're back.  I'm sure he will be very happy to see us…"

"Yeah right he'll be happy to see the two monkeys he sent away, hopefully for good!  Infuriating Freiza sounds like fun, lets go!" agreed Bulma.

"Where did they go?" a very confused Vegeta asked to no one in particular.

"Now, now, my little Monkey Prince, it isn't good to talk to yourself," answered a mocking voice behind him.

Vegeta turned around trying his best not to begin a rant about being called a monkey.  "Lord Freiza, I was not talking to myself.  I was looking for the two new kis that I felt."

"Are you contradicting me, Vegeta?" asked Freiza dangerously.  

"Forgive me, Lord Freiza.  I think I have just been training too hard.  Perhaps I need some sleep…" he replied.

"Yes, well, you do that."

Just then Bulma and Meliah walked into the room and spotted Freiza standing next to Vegeta.  "Well, Bulma, it looks as if you won't have to wait to see Vegeta.  There he is right there," said Meliah calmly.

"Kami!  Do I look all right?" cried a frantic Bulma as she attempted to brush the nonexistent dust from her armor.

"You look fine!  Now just relax!  Come on!"  She grabbed her friend and started to drag her towards Freiza and Vegeta.  

"Lord Freiza!" she called.  "We were just looking for you."

"Excuse me?" he asked turning to see who was speaking.  

Vegeta then saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.  With her long beautiful blue braid and swaying light brown tail the Saiyan prince could have mistaken her for the Saiyan Sea Goddess Ariana.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten us so quickly!" Bulma exclaimed.  "Remember, you sent us away 10 years ago because we killed some race that we weren't supposed to or something along the lines of that."  She sounded extremely calm considering how nervous she was feeling about being so near Vegeta.  

"Let me see, I do recall doing something like that to a couple of Saiyans, yes, but I don't recall your names."

"I am-" started Bulma.

"Bulma," said Vegeta in a state of shock.  His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging wide open as he realized exactly who she was.

"Yeah that's right, Vegeta," she said as she and Meliah burst into a fit of giggles that had them doubled over holding their sides.

"Meliah, what is so funny?" asked Vegeta sounding extremely confused and not understanding why they were laughing at.

"Well…haha…its just, that…..hahaha…..is the exact….."  Meliah paused to gasp for air, "…..face that you made when we left," she cried and she took control of her laughing.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "You owe me 50 credits, Bulma, even though that was almost worth it to see his face."

"Alright, alright, but you were right.  You said when I asked if we would ever see him again and you said, and I quote 'I'm sure of it, and considering recent events, he will probably still be standing there with that shocked look on his face.'   
"

"That reminds me, you never told me what he said to you that made you kiss him!  You have tell me that tonight!"

"That, my friend, is none of your friggen' business!" she replied as she turned to Vegeta.  "So, Veggie-chan, we've been gone for 10 years.  Do you have anything to say?"

"Uh…hi…" he said meekly.  

"Come on Veg-head, we have wasted the precious time of Lord Freiza for long enough," said Meliah with a hint of sarcasm.  "Good day, Lord Freiza!"

_Ah, crap!  It was hard enough putting up with them when they were little.  Now what am I gunna do that they are hormonally controlled teenagers?_

Down the hall Meliah began laughing to herself.  **_*This is just the beginning, Lord Freiza.  You have no idea what's coming your way…*_**

~::~::~::~::~::~

"So Bulma, now you have tell me what Vegeta said to you," said Meliah.

"Fine, you won't believe it if I tell you," she replied.

"Try me!"

"Okay, well when he came up to me I didn't want to talk to him, and…"

_*^*Flashback*^*    _

_"Bulma, I need to talk to you!" called Vegeta._

_"Leave me alone, Vegeta!  I don't want talk to you!" she replied and kept on walking._

_He grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him.  "Then you can listen to me, and you don't have to talk," he whispered.  "But if you do have to talk, keep your voice low 'cause I don't want Meliah to hear."_

_"I thought she was your best friend?" she asked quietly._

_"She is, but she is an evil little wench and she would use what I'm going to say against me," he explained._

_"Alright, speak," she said stubbornly.  "You have 60 seconds.  Go."_

_"The reason I said what I said is that I didn't want you know that I would miss you.  You are my one weakness, and I didn't want you to know that.  Meliah knowing is bad enough.  I tell you now Bulma, I will miss you and I will count the days until you return to me."_

_She looked up at him and asked, "Really?" _

_"Really, now, will you miss me?"_

_She smiled and replied, "Yes, but here is something for you to remember me by…" Leaning in, she kissed him chastely on the cheek._

_*^*End Flashback*^*_

"You really are hopeless, do you know that?" asked Meliah in a teasing tone.

"Vegeta is right, you really are an evil wench!  You are ruining the moment for me!  I'm going for a walk, and I won't be back for a while.  GOODBYE!"  Bulma screamed causing her roommate to cover her ears.  She walked out of the room and slammed the door loudly behind her.

Meliah flinched, "Note to self, don't tease Bulma about Vegeta when she is highly hormonal…"

::~::~::~::~::~::

Vegeta was sitting in his room trying to meditate, but he wasn't having much success.  Every time he would close his eyes, he would see Bulma's smiling face. 

_::Damn woman!  She will pay for invading for my thoughts!::_

**::No she won't, 'cause you would never hurt her.::**

_::Why not?  She isn't any different then all of the other people that I've killed.::_

**::Yes she is.::**

_::I know, she is sooo pretty…WAIT!  What am I thinking?  No, no I can't think of her that way!::_

Just then a knock at the door interrupted Vegeta's process of mentally banging his head against a wall.  He walked to the door and opened it.  "H-hello!" he stuttered as he took in the image of the person before him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Who will be at the door?  Will Meliah ever stop listening to Bulma and Vegeta's thoughts?  And where will Bulma go during her nightly adventure through the ship?  Find out in the next chapter!  Plz R&R!!!!!

Man that felt really Dragonball Z Announcer-ish… 

Sorry this one took longer to get out than the others…  I was having trouble rewriting part of this chapter because it was accidentally deleted off of my computer AND my disc…  

Please Review and Go with God!!

~*~Raven~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstances own DBZ, but when I rule the universe it will belong to me and…what? I won't rule the Universe?…damn… Oh well… on with the story… 

FROZEN IN TIME

Chapter 4

_~I can't believe her!  Just because I kinda like Vegeta a little…~_ Bulma let out a heavy sigh.  _~Vegeta, so handsome, so strong, so…  Wait!  What am I thinking?  Meliah's right, I am hopeless! Well, that stops right now!  I am a Saiyan warrior, not a pathetic weakling!~_

Bulma was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she somehow got lost in the elite soldiers' quarters of the ship.  "Crap!  Now how am I supposed to get back to my room?" she asked the empty corridor.  When no one answered she walked to the nearest door and began banging on it.  Bulma was shocked to see the person who opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was sitting peacefully in his room, attempting, with little success, to not concentrate on a certain blue-haired Saiyan when someone began banging roughly on his bedroom door.  "ARGH!" he growled.  "This had better be good, or whoever is behind that door is getting a one way ticket to the fires of Hell!" He got up, walked to the door, ripped it open, and was about to yell, 'What the hell do you want?' when he saw who it was.  "H-hello!" the prince stuttered, surprised.

"Hello, Vegeta," replied his guest coolly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The person who opened the door didn't look very happy about being disturbed and opened his mouth as if to yell at the blue-eyed girl at his door, but then changed his mind.  "H-hello!" he managed to get out after a few seconds.

"Hello, Zarbon," she replied politely, not want to be rude, because after all, she did need his help to find her way back to her room.  

"What are you doing here?" he asked.  He was also very surprised by her appearance.  She may be a Saiyan but she had morphed into an intoxicatingly beautiful woman. 

Bulma noticed the way Zarbon was looking at her and said sweetly, "I got lost."

The green-skinned man in the doorway raised an eyebrow slightly, "Is that so?"

"Yes.  Could you possibly tell me the way back to my room?"

"S-sure!  It's…um…uh…down the hall to the right!" he replied nervously.

"Thank you, Zarbon," Bulma gushed with a large smile.  "I told Meliah that you weren't really a jerk."

Zarbon looked pleased that this beautiful creature thought that he was a nice guy.

_~Now that I've given him an ego boost, maybe he'll treat the Saiyans better.~  _

"Well Zarbon," she continued, "I had better be going.  Even a beautiful girl like me needs her beauty sleep…" 

"G-goodnight, Bulma!" he called to her as she walked off down the hall.

"Goodnight."  

_~Bumbling baka…~_

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Vegeta's room the Saiyan prince was staring eye to eye with the pink lizard lord.

"Vegeta, where are your manners?" the lizard drawled.  "Aren't you going to invite me into your room?"

Taking a firm grasp on his emotions the prince beckoned to the room behind him and Freiza stepped inside.

The lizard nodded and pushed past Vegeta, "Thank you."

"Lord Freiza, may I ask, what you are doing here?" Vegeta asked the small lizard in front of him.

"I had something I needed to tell you, Vegeta," replied Freiza.

~

Bulma was walking back to her room when she noticed an open door.  Hearing the familiar voices of Vegeta and Freiza, she stopped just outside the door and began listening to their conversation.

"I also had something I wanted to ask you, Lord Freiza," the prince's voice said.

"Alright then, lets get your question out of the way so I can tell you what I came here for."

"Well, Lord Freiza," Vegeta started, "I am 17 now, and I will soon need to take a mate…"

"And?" interrupted Freiza languidly.

"I was wondering if my fellow Saiyans and I could go down to Vegeta-sei to look for a mate worthy of being Queen of the Saiyan Empire?" Vegeta continued, rushing his words along at a surprising rate.

"No," Freiza replied calmly.  "I will not allow you and those other monkeys to return to that mud ball of a planet you call a home."

"But, Lord Freiza, the others are required to be at the first part of the mating ceremony," Vegeta explained hurriedly.

"You will not go anywhere, nor will you take a mate.  I know how you Saiyans breed.  You are more like rodents, than the monkeys that you are," he mocked.  

"L-lord Freiza, it is necessary for the Prince of the Saiyans to mate, or the Empire would fall."  Noticing that Freiza didn't seem to care much about the fall of the Saiyan Empire he continued in an almost pleading tone, "Besides, you need the Saiyans to purge planets for you and your empire would fall if ours-"

"Listen here, you insolent tree monkey!" the lizard interrupted harshly.  "I do not need those worthless little monkeys, and don't you ever forget it.  If you **_ever_** turn against me like this again, I will dispose myself of the presence you and your people.  I do not need a single one of you, and perhaps I'll kill that blue haired wench.  I know how you have taken to her, and you will not mate with her or any other Saiyan, ever!  Is that clear?  In fact, perhaps I will dispose of her **_and_** that trash you call a friend.  And maybe I will send those two off to your pathetic planet and relieve myself of all three!  That would rid me of the stupidity of all Saiyans once and for all!" ranted Freiza.  He stormed out of the room so quickly that he didn't notice Bulma standing next to the door looking shocked at what he just said.  

Bulma stood completely still until Freiza had turned the corner.  After he was gone, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and slowly walked into Vegeta's room where he was also standing looking shocked and extremely pale.  "Vegeta?" she called, waved a hand in front of his face.

The glazed over look in the prince's eyes cleared and the onyx orbs focused on the blue-eyed girl before him.  "What is it, Woman?" he growled, still very irritated at her for invading his thoughts, even though he secretly knew that it wasn't really her fault.

"I heard what Freiza said," she replied quietly as she looked at the ground.  "What are we going to do?  We can't just let him kill off the Saiyan race."

Vegeta's face softened, and he reached down and pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him.  He looked right into her eyes, and his heart melted.  The eyes that he loved so much whether happy or enraged were filled with sadness, and the Saiyan prince could hardly stand it.  "I don't know," he confessed.  "Go get Meliah and we will figure something out."

She nodded her head and backed slowly away from him and out into the hallway.  Bulma then sprinted down the hall in a frantic attempt to find her room so that she could get Meliah.  She stopped when she realized that she didn't know which door it was that led into her room.  

_~Crap!  I can't find it!  Maybe if contact Meliah, she'll come out and see what is going on?~_

After a long pause and an desperate endeavor in contacting her friend, a thought dawned on the Saiyan. 

_~No, that won't work!  She is the one who is telepathic, not me!~_  

While Bulma was trying to figure out exactly how she was going to find the other Saiyan, the door to her room opened and Meliah stepped out.

"Bulma, why exactly are you standing in the middle of the hallway muttering to yourself?" Meliah asked, obviously amused.  She stood, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway, head cocked to one side.

"I couldn't find the room and I was trying to think of a way that I could find you," she explained seriously.

"Why didn't you just search for my ki?" Meliah asked.

"Um…I guess I didn't think of that… I was in a real big hurry…" Bulma replied sheepishly.  "Vegeta wants to talk to us, and he told me that I was to find you and take you to his room."

"You know, for someone who is a genius, you sure are stupid," Meliah laughed as they walked to Vegeta's room.

"Shut up, Meliah!  Crap!  Now I won't be able to find Vegeta's room!"

"What did I just say about searching for ki?  This is it, come on," Meliah said as she punched in the code to Vegeta's door lock, only to find Vegeta pacing about the room in deep thought.  "So what did you want Veg-head?" the auburn-haired Saiyan, interrupting the prince's thoughts.

"Freiza is planning an attack on Vegeta-sei.  We need to do something-," he explained before Bulma cut him off.  

"But we don't know what we should do."

"What kind of an attack is he planning?" Meliah asked.

"He said he was going to blow it up, which probably means that he would take it out with some kind of giant ki blast or something similar."

"I just thought of something!" shrieked Bulma, causing Vegeta and Meliah to cringe and cover their ears.  "Oops!  Sorry…" Shaking her head the aqua-haired Saiyan continued, "But anyway, we need to get the people off the planet so that they aren't killed!"

"Good job, Smart One!  Don't you think that Freiza would notice that his scanners weren't picking up power readings from the planet anymore?  And even **_if_** we did get them off, and that's a big if, his scanners would pick up the power readings coming from where ever we took them.  And his surveillance systems in space would see thousands of ships just suddenly leaving the planet," Vegeta said.

"No he wouldn't!  You see, Vegeta-sei has a natural ki shield around it!  Freiza can't pick up power readings from it in the first place!  And, I have cloaking systems and ki shields for the ships when they take off.  You guys would know this stuff if you had listened to me when I was tutoring you when we were younger," she explained.

"Yeah, whatever.  Okay, even if he didn't pick up the ki's of the Saiyans when they left, where would they go?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, one of us could say that they are going a on a scouting mission to find valuable planets," Bulma suggested.

"But Bulma, how would we find a place to take them?  Freiza would get suspicious if one of us suddenly disappeared from the ship to find somewhere to take our people," Meliah added.

"It would probably have to be me because Freiza would never let Vegeta go, Meliah is too strong and valuable to lose on a scouting mission, and his 'lordship' doesn't seem to like me very much," replied Bulma, getting really excited about the idea, and it was starting to show because she was beginning to talk so extremely fast that Meliah and Vegeta could barely understand what she was saying.  "We could go to planets that have Saiyan babies on them and see if they will be able to hold the people of Vegeta-sei.  I think we should make a list of all the planets that have recently been purged.  Meliah, your mother's best friend still works in the Purging Mission Department, doesn't he?  You should talk to him and see if you can get the records of all the planets that have had Saiyan babies sent to them."

"I guess I could-," Meliah said slowly before Bulma interrupted her.  

"All right, good, go ahead now and contact him.  Go on!"

"Okay, okay, slow down, Bulma!  It isn't like the attack is going on right now!" cried Meliah.  She concentrated on finding Bardock.

**_**Bardock?**_**

_^Huh?  Who is this?  How am I speaking to you?^_

**_**It's me, Meliah, you know, Kiya's daughter…**_**

_^Oh yes, I remember now, you must be what, 16 now?^_

_**Yes, I'm 16, but I need a favor.  Do you still work in the Purging Mission Department?**_

_^Yes, I do!  What can I do for you?^_

**You see, Freiza may possibly attack Vegeta-sei and we need the list of planets where Saiyan babies were sent on purging missions**

_^Yes, I know about Freiza's attack, but I dare not tell anyone or they will call me crazy and kill me…^_

There was a brief silence in which no one spoke nor thought anything.

_^Oh, Meliah I forgot about your mother, sorry…^_

**Its fine, just send the purging records to Freiza's ship.  I will keep you updated on what is going on…**

_^Will do, good-bye Meliah^_

"He is sending the records, and they should be here tomorrow.  When we get them we should decided what we are going to do.  Come on, Bulma," Meliah explained before she grabbed Bulma's wrist and started dragging her out of the room.  

Bulma had openly been staring at Vegeta, and he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  "Goodnight, Veggie-chan, we'll see you in the morning!"  Bulma called as she was yanked down the hall behind Meliah.  

Vegeta grunted in reply, shut the door and sat down on the floor to attempt meditating again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remember what I told you earlier, Bulma?  About you being hopeless?  Its still true," Meliah said.  The pair meandered through the corridors of the ship, not heading anywhere in particular, just walking.

"I know, I feel pathetic, but every time I'm around him my brain turns to mush," Bulma explained.

Meliah laughed and looked at her friend, "So that's why you forgot about ki searching tonight, Vegeta turned your brain to mush…" Shaking her head the Saiyan continued,  "I hope I never fall like you have, it's really pathetic."

"You just need a mate Meliah.  That would soften you up," Bulma replied.

"I don't need to be soft, Bulma, and I don't want my brain turn to mush every time I see 'him', as you put it.  I like my brain just the way it is, thank you.  Besides, mates and being soft is for nice, happy people like you, and I am anything but nice and happy. And if you forgot, you don't have a mate either, Vegeta is still single, and you wont be of the age to mate for two more years."  

"I know, but a girl can dream!" she muttered wistfully.

"Right, well, who knows, your dream just may come true.  Especially if you are the head of the," Meliah cut off and looked both ways, and seeing that she might be over heard, she added telepathically  **_**Saiyan Revolution, you may just have a chance.**_**

"Well, I'll see him again tomorrow, and who knows, dreams just may come true…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"To Hell with dreams!  Vegeta is such a jerk!" Bulma fumed as she and Meliah walked down the hall.  

"What did he do now?" the other Saiyan asked.  "I didn't see anything other than what usually goes on between the two of you.  When did it happen?" 

"When you went to pick up the forms.  He acts so different when we are around other people.  Here's what happened when you were gone…"

**_*^*Flashback*^*_**

_"I'm going to pick up the forms from the mail.  They should have come in last night or this morning," Meliah said as she stepped out of the room._

_"Okay, Vegeta and I can start planning something…I guess," Bulma replied to her friend's retreating form._

~All alone with Vegeta…~

::All alone with the Onna…::

_Meliah snorted as she walked down the hall to the mailroom on the other end of the station. _***They are soo pathetic!  I wish they would at least TRY to keep their thoughts hidden…it would be so less annoying if they did…* **

"So, Vegeta, what do you think we should do?" Bulma asked.

_"You're the genius, aren't you?  Isn't that is what you are ALWAYS reminding us of? You figure it out!" he replied._

_Bulma turned away from him and began staring out the portal of the ship.  _

_"You're such a jerk Vegeta," she whispered.  They were passing a planet that resembled Vegeta-sei.  _~I miss home…the deserts, the temples, the science labs…~_ Bulma hadn't realized that Vegeta was watching her until she woke from her daydream to feel eyes on her.  "What?" she snapped crossly._

_"What do you find so interesting about space, Onna?" the prince asked._

_"I have a name Vegeta," Bulma snarled, "and its not Onna or Woman!  It's Bulma! B-U-L-M-A!  Got it?  Good!"_

_"Like I care…but what were you looking at?  You looked like you were deep in thought…"_

_"I was looking at that planet.  It looks a lot like Vegeta-sei.  I was thinking of home I guess…not that I really have one, but that is the closest I've ever had to one…"_

_"Hmph!  Vegeta-sei!" scoffed Vegeta.  "I have bad memories of that place.  I'll go back someday, I will be King, and I will kill my father for betraying me!" _

_"He didn't betray you Vegeta," she began gently.  "He did what he had to do to save the Empire; you would have done the same, I'm sure." _

_"No!" the Saiyan prince growled.  "I would never betray my own son to an enemy!" _

_She turned away from him, "I didn't mean to offend, but…well…I…" Bulma hung her head with shame for having insulted him in such a way.  The next thing she knew, there were a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, turning her around to face their owner.  _

_"Its alright, Onna, I know you didn't mean what you said.  But know this, I would never betray our son to Freiza, just for a few years of peace," he whispered to her._

_"Our son?"_

_"Someday…" suddenly his head jerked up.  "Meliah is coming!"_

_"So?"_

_Vegeta leaped away from Bulma and went to look out the portal.  During the rest of their time together he said nothing to her, unless it was to insult her._

**_*^*End Flashback*^*_**

"He really said that?" Meliah asked skeptically.

"Yes, it was like he is two different people when around me.  One in private and one when other people are around," Bulma replied.  After pondering this thought for a moment the blue goddess shook her head, "He is such a jerk!  I swear, I'm moving on!  This is the last day that I will ever think of Vegeta like that!"

"Good for you, now we need to get your ship prepared, and this time you had better make sure the techs know what they are doing."

"Yeah, whatever."  Bulma was still fuming as she checked the ship over, so even if the techs had made a mistake, she wouldn't have seen it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days had passed since Bulma adamant dismissal of her feelings for Vegeta, and things had not gotten any better.  Vegeta was standing at the docking bay of the space station waiting for Bulma to arrive so he could speak with her before she left to find a decent relocation planet for the Saiyans.

When the aqua-haired Saiyan finally showed up she was alone and looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Here, Woman, take this," Vegeta said as he shoved some papers into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked puzzled.

"A list that I made up of planets for you to examine."

"You did this?" she asked still confused.  The work looked like it had been carefully thought out, and Vegeta simply didn't have the patience for that kind of thing.

"Don't act so surprised, Onna, and now you owe me because I had to do all that by myself."

"Whatever, okay, I just have to put my ki shield on and I'll be ready to go."  She slipped a small pendant over her neck and hid it under her armor.  "I'm ready to leave, where's Meliah?  She said she would be here…"

"Meliah had stuff to do, and she said she couldn't make it," Vegeta informed her.

"Why is it that you call her Meliah, but you insist on calling me Woman or Onna?" Bulma fumed.

"Because, I prefer to call her Meliah," he said, and added in a whisper, "and you are my Woman."

Bulma's eyes went wide and she backed away from him before she regained her composure and glared at him.  "Stop that!  I know you're just trying to bait me!  Just leave me alone!"

Vegeta covered his ears at her loud screeching.  "Kami, Woman, because of you I'm going to be deaf by the time I'm 20!  Do you have to screech so much?"

"Yep, and I do it just to drive you crazy!" she replied.  " But just think of it this way, if you go deaf you won't have to put up with my screeching anymore."  

The prince growled menacingly, "Wench!"

"Baka!"

"Wretch!"

"Stubborn Monkey!"

"Weakling!"

"Walking Piece of Dung!"

"Nymph!"

"Slime Ball!"

Meliah walked up to the fighting pair, amused at what she saw.  The faces' of the two Saiyan friends were no farther than two inches apart as they spat insults at each other.

"Uh………um………Blasted Woman!" Vegeta stuttered.

"Good job, Vegeta, that was the most original comeback you have ever used!  I'm so proud!" Bulma cheered sarcastically.

"Still fighting like a couple of brats, I see…Oh well…Bulma, come on, into the pod!" an amused Meliah said.

"Bye-bye Veggie-chan!" Bulma called as she walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma 

"The next planet on the list is, Earth.  Apparently Kakarrot, Bardock's brat, was sent there, but he never returned.  Either he forgot his mission, or it was more dangerous than the scouts thought.  Personally, I hope it is the former," Bulma said to Vegeta and Meliah over the communicator.  

"Be careful, Onna.  If you die one of us will have to go out there to find a planet." Vegeta said.

"Why, Veggie-chan, I never knew you cared!" she replied with her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Stop it you two!  Seriously, you two still act as if we are little brats!" yelled Meliah.  "Bulma be careful, and if you run into any trouble you can reach me at anytime.  Oh, and Bulma, Zarbon has been asking about you, and so has Radditz…"she added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Bulma asked, interested.  "I can't stand Zarbon, but Radditz isn't so bad.  Maybe the two of us could get together when I get back…tell him that for me.  Ja!"  She turned off the instant communicator.

"Kami!  Vegeta can be such a jerk!  I thought he might have changed since the last time I saw him, but NO!  He is just worse than he was before!" she fumed.  

_~Lets see here, it will take one week to get to Earth…Well I guess I'll just sleep until then.~_  She turned on the sleeping gas and an annoying female computer voice came on.

"Goodnight, Lady Bulma."

~::~::~::~::~::~

A week had passed, and a small light on the control panel of the ship began to shine as the annoying, female-sounding computer voice began to chime, "Wake up, Lady Bulma.  Wake up, Lady Bulma.  Wake up, Lady Bulma."

"I'm up!  I'm up!  Kami, that is really annoying!  I really need to change that voice!"  

_~Meliah!  I'm at Earth.  I'll give you an update in a little while.~_

**_**Okay**_**

_~Tell Vegeta that none of the planets I've been to were capable of holding the Saiyan race.  Ja'ne!~_

**_**Ja'ne!**_**

After their conversation was finished, Bulma hit the autopilot-landing button.  

"Lady Bulma, there has been a computer failure.  Autopilot-landing cannot be activated," the computer's voice said.

"Switch to manual pilot landing," she told the computer.

"Unable.  We will reach the planet's atmosphere in 5…4…3…2…1…"

"Crap!  This isn't gunna be good!" Bulma grumbled to herself.

Her small pod fell through the sky and headed quickly towards the ground.  She braced herself as the pod hit the ground, but it did no good.  She was thrown forward and her head slammed into the front of the ship; her eyes momentarily rolled to the back of her head, eyelids fluttering.  When the Saiyan regained her composure she had absolutely no idea what was going on.  The door of the pod opened automatically and Bulma stepped out.  Not far away, there were a few confused looking people in a small group, whispering nervously.  Her eyes blinked a few times before she asked, "Where am I?" and passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta 

Vegeta was walking down the hall with Meliah, fuming about his fight with Bulma.  The vein in his head was pulsing, and his female companion was trying extremely hard to suppress her laughter.  The Saiyan prince, however, was oblivious to her amusement, and was mentally sparing with his thoughts.

_::Radditz, what a baka!  He likes that ugly cow!::_

::That makes you a baka, 'cause you like her too…::

_::No, I don't!::_

::Yes, you do!::

_::Who are you to know what I think of her?::_

::I am your Inner Genius!  I'm the side of you that isn't an arrogant bastard…::

_::You sound like Meliah…::_  Then something in his head clicked.  "MELIAH!!!"  Vegeta roared.

"Yes, Geta?" she asked sweetly.

"STOP POKING AROUND IN MY HEAD!" he yelled.  Now not only was the vein in his forehead was visibly pulsing but he had developed a small twitch under his left eye, and Meliah found this so hilarious that she burst out laughing.

"I… am not… doing anything, Vegeta!" she choked out between laughs while trying to regain control of herself.  "Those are your own thoughts, and they are very amusing!  I may just have to listen to your thoughts more often…"

"NO YOU WONT!  I WILL FIND SOMEWAY TO BLOCK MY THOUGHTS FROM YOU!"  Vegeta screamed.

"There is a way, but I will only tell you if…" Meliah said mischievously.

"If what?" he asked hesitantly.

"You have to ask nicely what it is," she replied sweetly.

"THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS DOES NOT HAVE TO ASK NICELY!" he bellowed.

"Ok, I guess I will continue to read your thoughts and tell them to Bulma…" Meliah trailed off.  She knew very well that he would never figure it out by himself, and the threat of telling Bulma his thoughts was too great.  Besides, she needed a break from his continuous, irritating thoughts about Bulma, or Onna, as he often thought of her.

"…Fine…Meliah," he said, slowly, as if it caused him great pain to do it, "willyoupleasetellmehowtostopyoufromreadingmythoughts?"

"What was that?"

Releasing a low growl he asked again in short, accented words, "Will.  You.  Please.  Tell.  Me.  How.  To.  Stop.  You.  From.  Reading.  My.  Thoughts?"

"Since you were so nice about it, I will, and I need a break from endless barrage of thoughts about Bulma, they are really annoying!  You're worse than her!  Okay, you can put up a mental block," she explained.

"It's that easy?" he asked.

"Yep!  I should tell Bulma to put one up two.  I thought your thoughts were bothersome when we were little.  Now the annoyingness has come back ten fold."

_::Hahahaha! Now she can't read my thoughts!  Stupid wench!  Ha ha, Meliah, you can't poke around in my head and make me think whatever you want!::_

::Why are you talking to her, she can't hear you…::

_::I thought I blocked you out?!?::_

**::Nope, you blocked** _her_ **out!  I'm here to stay, and you can't ignore me!!!:;**

_::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::_

::Yep, and I won't go away until me and Bulma are together!::

_::That will never happen…::_

::Yes it will, 'cause you like her and I will continue to nag you until you tell her so!  Besides, Meliah just said that Bulma is always thinking about you too…::

::Fine, fine, I'll tell her the truth the next time I see her…Kami, there goes my pride…  Wait!  You're right she did say something about Bulma always thinking about me…::

"Meliah, did you say something about Bulma thinking about me?" he asked.

"Yep, I did!" she replied.

"Tell me what she was thinking!" Vegeta ordered.

"Nope!" Meliah chirped.

"I am your prince, and I order you to tell me!" he roared.

"You can't order me to do anything.  You may be the prince, but there are laws on Vegeta-sei about endangering the future of the royal family!  If I were to tell you it would screw stuff up, and that just wouldn't be good!  So I'm not tellin' you anything!" she screamed back.

"Fine, whatever!  I'm going to train!" _::What did she mean, endangering the future of the royal family?::_

*What a baka!  It figures that he would go train!  How Bulma stands him, I don't know… She calls it love, whatever that is…*

~::~::~::~::~::~

Meliah 

"She hasn't sent word that she reached the planet yet…  Do you think she's alright?"  There was a pause in which Meliah gave her best friend an odd look.  "Not that I care, but I don't want to have go out and find a planet myself," he added as an afterthought. 

"Of course she's alright, Vegeta!  This is Bulma we're talking about here!  She has been through more crap in 17 years, than most Saiyans go through in a lifetime," Meliah replied.  "If you're so worried about her why don't you go to the last planet she was supposed to be on and see if she's alright!"

"I can't.  What if Freiza decided that now was the time to get rid of one third of his teenage Saiyan purging trio?  I couldn't leave you here alone…" Vegeta explained, without realizing that he had just been nice.

"Oh, Vegeta, I didn't know you cared!" she exclaimed.  "I always thought you loved Bulma, but now I realize the truth!  I must have you!"  Meliah advanced on him looking like she was about to jump him.  With every step she took forward, 

Vegeta took two back.  

"Okay, that is just scary!  Meliah, back off!  I'm serious!"  Vegeta turned and ran from her, and she jumped on his back and pulled him to the ground.  

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!  Get off me now!"

Meliah burst out laughing and rolled off of him.  "Veg-head," she said with a laugh, "you should have seen your face!  You were terrified!  The Almighty Saiyan Prince, terrified of a simple female warrior!  This is great!  I'm going to have to tell Bulma about this when I see her next…"

"You wouldn't… would you?" he asked, slightly nervous, but he quickly covered it up.

"You had better believe it bub!" she replied.  "Okay, this whole thing about you checking up on Bulma, I think it is a good idea.  Besides, Freiza is sending me on a purging mission.  I think he wants to split us up, Kami knows what we might do…"

"Well… I guess."  Vegeta clamored to his feet, grabbed Meliah's hand and roughly yanked her off the floor.  "Maybe she found a planet but the communicator got broken or, something…I'll leave tomorrow when you do!"  Vegeta and Meliah went to their rooms to pack for their special missions.

~::~::~::~::~::~

The next morning the Saiyan pair met at the docking bay to send one another off. 

"Here, take this!" Meliah said, handing Vegeta a small pendent that hung around his neck. 

"What is it?" he asked as he took it and tried to figure out how he was supposed to wear it.

Meliah grabbed it back from him and placed it around his neck.  "It's a ki shield.  Bulma gave me four of them for when we leave, one for you, one for me, one for Radditz, and one for her father."

"Okay, well I had better be going.  Did you give the other shields to Nappa and Radditz, just in case?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep, and I have mine on so that I am undetectable to Freiza's scouters at all times," she replied.  "Freiza told me that he had some special features added to my ship…  Considering how much he loves me, I wouldn't be surprised at all if it blew up, with me in it…"

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" he said tentatively.

"Nope, you are going to check on Bulma, and that is final!  Now go!  And when you see her, tell her about the mental block thing, okay?"  With that Meliah turned and walked out to her ship.  She climbed in, waved goodbye to Vegeta, and took off.

~::~::~::~::~::~

Meliah had been flying through space for about a week, and she was about half way to the planet that she was supposed to be purging.  She was thinking about what was probably going on with Bulma and Vegeta, and it made her laugh.

*Well, I tried to get them together.  They are so similar its scary, but they have been apart for a year, maybe she has changed since then…I know they will get together eventually, but how??*

Just then a light on the computer turned on, and an annoying female computer voice came on.  "Lady Meliah, the cryogenic system has been activated."

"What!?!" the Saiyan cried.

"The cryogenic system has been activated," the computer repeated.

"I know what you said, but I didn't activate anything!!!"

"The freezing process will begin in: 10…9…8…"  

"Computer, override command!" ordered a frantic Meliah.

"Override: Unable, count down: resumed…5…4…3…"

**_**Goodbye, Vegeta!**_**

Just after her message had reached Vegeta, the computer voice stopped counting and said, "Freezing process has begun." And the pod was filled with an eerie blue light.  

Meliah was frozen in time, forever seventeen.

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: Well?  What did you think?  I need reviewer ideas on this one… How can I improve it?  Please tell me!  Your reviews are the only inspiration I have for this story… Yell at me if you wish, but it's true.  Without reviewers to help me improve this fic it would be nothing.  A book is nothing without someone to read it and so is this fic. So please review!

I figured out that I need to set dates for posting so I don't confuse myself… So the date of the next chapter's posting will be… Thursday?  I'm not sure on that… I'll be out of town… but we'll see…

With God, 

~*~The Rogue Raven~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstances own DBZ, but when I rule the universe it will belong to me and…what? I won't rule the Universe?…crap… Oh well… on with the story… 

FROZEN IN TIME

Chapter 5

"Where am I?" the blue haired woman asked, disorientated, before she crumbled to the earth below her.  

The people in front of her were now extremely lost in this situation, as most would be if they had just witnessed a ship fall from the sky and produced an aqua-haired alien.  The group included a tall man with spiky black hair that stuck out in almost every possible direction and an orange gi, a small woman with raven colored hair pulled up into a high knot on the back of her head and chocolate brown eyes, a blonde woman with ice blue eyes that could pierce the soul and a nonchalant expression, a short bald man, and another man of middling height with black, spiky hair and scarred face.

"Goku, do you suppose we should do something to help her?" the scarred man asked turning his head to face the tall, spiky haired man, but keeping his eyes on the crumpled form of the woman.

"I think so, Yamcha, after all she looks like she's hurt," replied the man identified as Goku, sounding almost child-like.

"I don't know, Goku, she could be dangerous…" added the small, dark-haired woman warily.  The group was so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't realize that the topic of their discussion had woken up and was quietly listening to them from a distance.

"Come on, Chi-Chi!" the small bald man exclaimed.  "She is a woman!  What on Earth could she do to us?"

With that comment the blonde grabbed him by the front of his orange gi, brought him up to eye level and shouted in his face, "Watch it baldy!  I'm a woman too, if you haven't noticed!" 

Bulma became so enraged at this, that she didn't stop to give the other woman time to finish beating up on the man; she rose from her position on the ground and slunk over to the conversing group.  They didn't even notice her presence until she was two feet from them and began screaming like a banshee.  " HOW DARE YOU!  CUEBALL, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE THE ASSUMPTION THAT I AM WEAK!  JUST BECAUSE I AM A WOMAN, DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM WEAK!" she roared at the small man who was now hiding behind the woman identified as Chi-Chi.

"Y-y-yes, Ma'am!  I didn't mean it that way!  Please don't kill me!" he squeaked.

"You disgust me!" she spat at the quivering human.  "The men on my planet mock the women's strength too, but at least if they do it they have the power to back it up."

"And where is your planet exactly?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I…uh…" the blue haired girl seemed to be concentrating very hard on the answer to the question.  Then, a look of bewilderment crossed her face, "I don't remember…"

"If you don't know where you're from how do you know that you're from another planet?" questioned Yamcha, seeming convinced of the woman's stupidity and insanity.

"You ARE a quick one, aren't you?" Bulma retorted icily.  "If you didn't notice, I just landed in a space ship **_and_** I have a tail.  Also, I have a few scattered, incomplete memories of a desert-covered planet, a palace, and something about a guy with flame shaped hair…"   

"Y-you have a tail?" Goku asked.

"Did I not just explain this?" the Saiyan growled.  "Good job for picking up on it so quickly!" 

"I had a tail too!" shouted Goku excitedly.  "Do you think I'm from another planet too?"

Bulma's world went black for a moment before scattered images flashed before her eyes.  

_#There were three children, two girls and a boy.  One of the girls appeared to be a young version of herself.  All three of them were standing in front of a group of lizard looking creatures, their arms crossed, tails waving and smirks on their faces as they blew them away one by one.#_  

That image passed and blackness came again.  _#The two girls were also in this one, except now they appeared to be about 15 or 16 years old.  The other girl was holding a small boy by his foot as they talked to him; suddenly the boy was on the ground and Bulma blew him away.#_

As soon as that image passed the world again went black and another image took its place.  _#The boy from the first image was there with the two girls and a short lizard-like creature.  The boy's mouth dropped open in realization, and the girls burst out laughing.  It appeared as if the lizard was not happy about the situation.#_

This image faded away and was replaced with another one.  _#The boy was staring at her as she looked out the portal of a ship.  He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  They came close to kissing before he pushed her away and left.#  _

Bulma shook her head to rid herself of the images.  "It is possible, I guess…" she started.  "Do you know where I am?"

"You are in my back yard," said an anxious Chi-Chi.  "Why don't you come inside?  We'll fix that cut on your head-  Wait, what is your name?"

A voice sounded through Bulma's head, almost as if the memories were calling her name.  

_#'Woman!' a masculine voice called as the flame haired boy appeared#  _

_#'Wench,' it was a feminine voice, but for some reason the lizard's face appeared.#  _

_#'Brat!' an angry bald man appeared.#  _

_#'Monkey,' again the lizard's face appeared.#  _

_#'Onna!' the flame haired boy reappeared.#  _

_#'Wretch!' an image of her and the boy spitting insults at each other.#  _

_#'Bulma!' this time a new face appeared, it was a lavender haired woman with blue eyes.  Her mother.# _

"Bulma, my name is Bulma, at least that is the one that sounds most like a name," she explained tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

"I heard voices in my head.  I think they were calling me by the names they referred to me as," Bulma told him.

"Riiight…" said the bald man, and he added in a whisper, "I think she's a little crazy…"

"I heard that Cueball!  I have amazingly good hearing, and you will not get ANYTHING passed me.  Is that clear?" she asked in a low growl.

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he saluted her.  He stopped to walk next to Yamcha as Chi-Chi and Goku led her into the house.

"She sure is something, huh Krillen?" Yamcha said in an amazed voice.  He had a wistful look on his face as he thought of her.

"Oh yeah, she's something alright, something scary!  She's more of a wench than Chi-Chi and 18 put together!" Krillen replied.

"She can't be that bad!  You just offended her.  I'm sure she'll warm up to everyone in due time…"

"Whatever you say, Yamcha…"

"Oh, Krillen?" 18's voice called sweetly from behind him.  

_--Crap!  This can't be good… Her voice never takes that tone unless she's REALLY mad…--_  

"Y-yes 18?" Krillen swallowed hard.

"Know what?  Just like her, I have amazing hearing…and I think I just heard you call me a wench…  You don't really mean that do you?" 18 asked mellifluously.

"N-no!  Of course not!  I was just making a comparison between you and her, that's all," he replied nervously.

"Ok, sure, I guess I'll let you off easy on that one…" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she winked at him before she sauntered off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two months later Bulma was still living in Chi-Chi's house with her family.  Everyday, more and more memories came back to her, and now she was looking for a job because for some reason she didn't like staying in someone else's house.  It made her feel like less of a person.  Yamcha decided to help her like the good guy that he was.  

"So, babe, where did you wanna check today?" Yamcha asked.

"I was thinking about trying for a job at Capsule Corp.  I saw that they were giving interviews today.  Oh, and Yamcha," Bulma said kindly before screaming, "DON'T CALL ME BABE!"

"Geez, Bulma, I'm sorry!  Please don't hurt me!" he cried as he ducked away from her.

Bulma's eyes rolled back into her head and closed; her eyelids fluttered before opening again.  "I'm sorry, Yamcha, I don't know where that came from!" she explained, bewildered.  "I don't know why that happens every once in awhile.  It's like I can't control my anger and it just explodes…"

"Every once in awhile?  Bulma this is fifth time this week!  Just yesterday when we were at the zoo you attacked Krillen like he had offended you or something.  All he said was 'Look at the three little monkeys!' and you broke his jaw!"

She shook her head, "I said I was sorry!  Kami!  Now lets go get me a job!"  She grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~           

Bulma pulled her 'boyfriend' into the large dome-shaped building and dragged him up to the front desk, where a blonde woman was sitting at the desk snapping her gum and fixing her nails.  The woman didn't seem to be paying any attention of the two of them, so Bulma cleared her throat, in hopes to get the girl's attention.  The woman behind the desk just looked up at them and went back to doing her nails.

"Um…excuse me Miss, could I speak to you?" Bulma tried.

The girl looked up and spoke this time.  "Hi, ma name's Mandy, whatta ya want?" she asked through her gum.

"I heard there were interviews going on today for the job of head scientist, and I was wondering where I should go for those," replied Bulma, not quite sure if the lower life-form would understand what she had said.

"Through that door there," Mandy replied as she pointed to a door off to her right and snapped her gum loudly, "but Muscles here, will have to stay wit me."  She pointed to Yamcha who was visibly drooling.    

"Thanks."  Bulma walked through the door and just after her retreating back disappeared, Yamcha was openly flirting with the receptionist, trying every pick-up line he knew.

~::~::~::~::~::~****

Less than a half an hour later Bulma was shaking hands with Dr. Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corp.   

"Congratulations, Miss, you got the job.  You start on Monday.  I'll see you then, Miss…um…what IS your last name?" the owner of the company asked, hoping he wasn't offending his new employee.  He had insisted on interviewing the applicants himself because he didn't want anyone incompetent working at his company.

"I-uh… really don't know.  I hit my head a few months ago, and I really don't remember anything," Bulma confessed.

"Oh, I see.  Well we'll think of some thing for you," Dr. Briefs replied warmly.

Bulma walked out of his office thanking him for giving her the job.  After she shut the door quickly and ran to find Yamcha and tell him her great news.  But instead of finding a bored Yamcha, sitting in the waiting area, fast asleep, she found him making out with the receptionist on her desk.  "Yamcha?" she asked with what seemed like no emotion at all.

He looked up to see her starring at the two of them with an expression that he couldn't quite read.  "Babe!  It's not what you think, I swear!"  Yamcha spit out the receptionist's gum into her wastebasket.

"Really?  Tell me, Oh Wise One, what do I think?" Bulma asked with an air of sarcasm.

"Babe, I've never seen you like this!  What's wrong?" Yamcha asked with fake concern to change the subject.

"What were you doing Yamcha?" she asked again, uncaring.

"Wewerejust…Iwasjust…ImsorryBulmaididntmeantogothatfarbuticouldntstopmyself," he replied, saying it really fast so that she wouldn't understand what he said.

"I'm sorry.  What was that?  I have superior hearing and I know quite a few languages, but I don't speak moron," Bulma said with a mocking tone of voice.

"I-I just…" he faltered.

She shook her head at his weakness and said, "I don't give a crap what you were just.  Lets go!"  Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the blonde who was still sitting on her desk.

"Call me," Mandy yelled as she took out another piece of gum.

"Yamcha, seriously, could you at least keep it in your pants while I'm in the next room?" Bulma yelled at him, gaining the attention of several people on the street.  "What the hell are you looking at?"  All of the people who were once staring at the two, simultaneously looked at the ground and hurried away.

"Bulma!" Yamcha whispered frantically, "don't you have any modesty?  You can't just talk about that stuff in public!"

"Modesty?  Kami save **_me_** for not having modesty!  I believe it was you, who was trying to have sex with the receptionist during my interview!" she yelled back.  Suddenly her head snapped to the side.  "What the heck was that?  It feels really familiar… almost like someone I know, but…who is it?

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Bulma yelled, all anger forgotten, as she grabbed Yamcha by the arm and began dragging him down the street, yet again.  

"Bulma?  Where are we going?" he asked while trying to regain control of his arm.

"Bakamono!  Weren't you listening to me?  I said we were going to check out that power source!  Can't you feel it?" she yelled back to him, growing impatient with his slowness.

"Well, yeah, but why do we have to go check it out?  It feels pretty strong… maybe we should just let Goku take care of it…" Yamcha said, worriedly.

Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "Yamcha, I swear, you are the most cowardly jerk I know.  You have to take charge of your own life.  Besides, I told you, it feels familiar; I want to see who it is.  Maybe its someone from my past…"

"Bulma, Babe, listen, why don't we go get Goku, he is more capable to handle something like this," her captive pleaded.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self!  And what did I tell you about calling me Babe?  Come on!  You're moving too slow!  We're flying!" Yamcha grabbed her around the waist and started to take off from the ground.  

"What the heck do you think you're doing?  I am capable of flying, as well as taking care of myself.  Now, let me go!" she screamed in his confused face.  

He immediately dropped her and she took off ahead of him.  Yamcha knew very well that it wasn't a good idea to mess with her when she was in one of her explosive moods.  There had been more and more of those lately.  It seemed part of her was almost human, but the other half was this horrible, alien creature that blew up in anger at the smallest things.

"Hurry up bakamono!  I want to get there before they leave," Bulma called back to him, cutting off his train of thought.

"Sorry, Babe, but I was thinking about stuff," Yamcha explained.

"No, forgive me!  If I had realized that it was such a momentous occasion I wouldn't have interrupted you!  Yamcha thinking, go figure!  That must not happen very often because you seem to have forgotten what I told five minutes ago!  Remember the whole discussion about calling me Babe?"  Suddenly her head popped up, and she added, all anger forgotten, "Down there!"

The two landed, Yamcha several feet behind her.  In front of them there was a small pod, almost exactly like the one that Bulma had come out of.  Next to it there was a short, teenage male with his arms crossed, glaring at them.

"And here comes the welcoming committee…" he muttered.  Something was off.  There wasn't any recognition in Bulma's eyes.  _::What is wrong with her?  And who is that?::_

Bulma stared at the man before her.  He looked familiar, but she didn't know where she had seen him before.

"Well, Onna, nothing to say?  That's a change," he said, hoping to get her to recognize him.

"Do I know you?" she asked, answering his question with another question.

"Very nice, Onna.  Play stupid then, but who is this weakling?" the teen asked, jerking his head towards Yamcha.

"Hey!" Yamcha interjected.  "I'm not a weakling!  Bulma, tell him!"

"No, that's ok, you are a weakling, and a coward," she replied.

_::Heh, heh, heh, now that's the Onna I know…::_

"Now, really, tell me who you are.  Maybe your name will trigger some more memories…" Bulma said.

"Onna, you know very well who I am, but I will play your little game.  My name is Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans." 

::Why on Vegeta-sei is she doing this?  This is wasting time…::

Bulma's eyes rolled back into her head, and everything went black.  

_#It was him, the one that called himself Vegeta.  He stood before her smirking, arms crossed, and tail waving lazily behind him.#_

"You have a tail…" Bulma muttered.

"Good job, Onna!  All Saiyans do!" Vegeta replied.

"Then, I'm Saiyan?" she asked, still confused.

"This is really getting annoying, Onna!  Yes you're a Saiyan!  Now is this planet suitable for our people or not?  You've been here, with out communication, for almost four Vegeta-sei months."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about….  I hit my head on the way here and I forgot most of my past.  I could tell you basically everything about the culture and the history, but I don't remember who I was or what I did," she explained.

_::That isn't possible!  No, that means she doesn't remember me, or what we had…::  _After brief consideration of this mental comment he added to himself, _::Well, it's not as if we ever had much to begin with anyway…  Wretched woman… What does it matter to me?:: _ "Well, I guess we'll have to make you remember then, won't we?  Now, take me to where I'll be staying.  I assume that it will be with you…"

Yamcha piped up, "Bulma, I don't like this… from what it sounds, he wants to take over Earth…  Besides, he can't stay with you!"

"And who are you to tell her who can and cannot stay with her?  Her mate?" Vegeta asked.  

::Even if he is her mate, I'll just blast him into oblivion…::

"Yes I am her-mate, or whatever!  We're dating so I CAN tell her who stays with her!" he shouted back.

::She wouldn't, would she?  Grrrr…  Wait, what do I care if they are?::

**::You're jealous…::**

_::Am not!::_

**::Are so!::**

_::Am not!::_

**::Are-::**

But Vegeta wasn't allowed to finish his mental argument because Bulma's voice rang through the air.  "Now wait just one minute Yamcha!  How the heck do you get off telling people that I'm your mate?  I can't stand you!  Besides, from what I remember, and I think Vegeta will back me up on this, mates are for life.  Am I right?"

"Yes, Onna, Saiyans mate for life.  But what does this have to do with anything?" Vegeta replied, confused.

"If I remember right Yamcha, you were just trying to nail that receptionist at Capsule Corp.  You also have chased after basically everything with a skirt in the past two months!  I would be ashamed to call myself your mate!"  Bulma told him.

_::Go Onna!::_

_~Go Me!~_

_'Well that was embarrassing…  Oh well, I'll just have to show that guy that Bulma and I really are together…  Even if she won't admit it, we are…'_

"Lets go Vegeta, I'll take you to Capsule Corp.  They promised me that I would get an apartment in the employee housing building."  Bulma started to walk away when Yamcha grabbed her around the waist and turned her around to face him.  

This triggered another memory from Bulma's past.

_#Space really was beautiful, but she missed home…  She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist turn her around.  She looked up into smirking, onyx eyes that held concern that she had never seen before…  Beyond the concern there were other emotions, anger, hatred, and pain.#_

_::What is she doing?  She said that he wasn't her mate…  The onna seems to have passed out!  She can't stop him!  I will protect her!::_

Bulma looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes, but they weren't the ones from the memory.  These eyes conveyed little except one emotion.  When she had looked into those other eyes, it had been as if she were looking into that person's soul.  

_::She's awake…..why isn't she moving?  That is my Onna!  He cannot touch her!::_

It took a few moments to realize that it was Yamcha that was holding her, and not that person from the memory.  She was about to slap him, but someone else had reacted faster.  Yamcha's arms were viciously ripped from her waist.  

Bulma stood, eyes wide, in total shock, at who she saw holding Yamcha up by the hair.  

Vegeta was too short to hold him off the ground by standing, so he had flown several feet off the ground and was looking Yamcha right in the eyes.  "You are not her mate, therefore you have no right to touch her!  She is a female Saiyan warrior, they are a rarity, and she is the last free one.  Only **_she_** has the power to decide whom she mates with, and she didn't look too happy about you touching her.  Keep your hands off my Onna!" Vegeta whispered.

_::Did I just say 'my Onna'?::_

_~Did he just say that I was his Onna?~_

"Lets go, Vegeta, I want to hear more about my past…" Bulma said.  So the Saiyan duo flew off, leaving Yamcha confused as to what had just happened.  "You do realize that he will probably come after me, right?" she asked Vegeta when they had gotten away from the clearing.

"No he won't.  I think I got my point across about touching you.  Let's go Onna, there is a lot that I need to tell you," he replied.

Back at the clearing where Yamcha was supposedly thinking about going after Bulma, he had finally realized what was going on and took off after the two.

_'I wonder when that receptionist gets off work?'_

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: Well?  Was it any good?  Please review!  It means so much to me.  I don't care if you hate it, love it, or think it should be thrown into the fires of Hell, just tell me what you think and how it can be improved!  Does it deserve to be destroyed?  Please let me know!

With God,

~*~The Rogue Raven~*~


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: It's been 1 year, 3 months and 19 days since I've updated this fic... Time sure does fly... I'll be updating this story with everything I've got up to this point and then it will sit on hiatus until I feel inspired to write for it again... Don't count on that happening any time soon... Sorry mates... Well, here it is...

-------

FROZEN IN TIME

Chapter 6

Bulma and Vegeta flew across the sky with lightning speed; Bulma's eyes were focused on the expanse sky in front of her, and every once in a while Vegeta would dare a glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

_:Kami, she's beautiful…: _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bulma diving head first to the ground. "What the devil?" Vegeta yelled as he dove after her. He landed some five feet behind her and fumed, "Woman! Why in the name of Kami did you do that for?"

"We're here," she replied simply with a shrug.

"Next time, give me a little fair warning before you go plummeting to the ground!"

"Veggie-chan," she crooned, "you really need to calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

This really set Vegeta off. "Onna! You will not speak like that to your prince! You- Wait, did you just call me Veggie-chan?"

"Yeah, lets go. We have to go talk to the housing department," Bulma replied nonchalantly.

Vegeta jogged to catch up to her, "I thought you said you lost your memory. How did you know that you used to call me Veggie-chan?"

"It just came back to me; seeing you must have been a trigger for more memories because I remember a lot more now." Bulma stopped at a fork in the hallway. "Let's see, which way should we go? Left or right? The aqua-haired Saiyan looked back and forth before answering her own question, "Left." She had apparently picked the correct hall because they found themselves in front of a desk where a dark haired woman sitting typing something on her computer.

The woman looked up at the two Saiyans when they stopped in front of her desk. "Hello, my name is Laura! May I help you?" she inquired politely.

"Yes, I was told I was supposed to come here to receive an apartment assignment. Could you please tell me where I'm supposed to stay?" Bulma asked civilly.

Vegeta just stood there, completely shocked; he had never heard her be that gracious before.

_:That's not normal...no Saiyan is THAT polite, not even royalty…:_

"Alright, what's your name, dear?" Laura asked sweetly.

"Bulma."

"Last name?"

"Uh…I don't have one. I already explained that to Dr. Briefs," Bulma replied.

"Right…" She started a search for the name in the employee database.

Bulma noticed that Vegeta was staring at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly.

"What did they do to you?" the prince asked suspiciously. "I bet they brainwashed you, didn't they? You're not the Onna!" he whispered frantically.

"Vegeta, relax, its still me," she replied in an annoyed whisper. "I just discovered that being courteous with these creatures makes them more cooperative. I tried killing a few; that didn't work very well. For some reason they believe murder to be barbaric."

"How strange!" Vegeta whispered in an awed tone.

"Um… Miss? I found your room. Room 21A, the penthouse. I never figured that you'd be the new head scientist; welcome to Capsule Corp." She handed Bulma the key and the two Saiyans began to walk away. "Miss Bulma, there is one slight problem."

Bulma and Vegeta stopped to turn and face the woman. "You see there is no mention of a man that was to be living with you. Sir, are you a family member?"

"Uh…I…" Vegeta stuttered. This couldn't be good. _:It's not as if I'm scared of these humans, but what is the Onna going to tell her? Not that I'm her prince. She wouldn't be that stupid, would she:_

Bulma wasn't quite as hesitant, "He's my fiancé."

"Oh! Please forgive me! Congratulations!" Laura replied joyously.

"It's fine, you really don't need to worry about it; you couldn't have known. Come on, lets go Vegeta." Bulma dragged Vegeta towards the elevator.

When they were out of hearing distance of the woman at the front desk, Vegeta inquired, "Onna?"

"Yes, Vegeta?" she replied only half-listening to what he was saying.

"What is on Vegeta-sei is a fiancé?" he asked exasperatedly.

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, "Lets see…" she started, "what would be a good way to explain this? Okay, I know a way you would understand it! It basically means future mate. These humans are very strange creatures; they have a huge ceremony for mating."

"Oh, I see- Wait, future mates?"

"Chill, Veggie-chan! This is our floor," she said as she dragged him out of the elevator. Bulma walked up to the door of the penthouse apartment and carefully unlocked the door. The door swung open and she looked inside. _Oh my goodness! This is amazing! _"Vegeta, look at this place!" she cried happily.

----------

It was the next evening and Vegeta was sitting in the middle of the apartment living room meditating, while Bulma was resting in the corner, floating three feet above the ground, eyes closed, meditating.

_#"You know what? I think you and I are going to be great friends. My name's Meliah, what's yours?"_

"_Bulma."_

"_Well, Bulma, lets go see what the king wants."#_

Bulma's eyes snapped open, "Vegeta?" she asked thoughtfully.

The Saiyan Prince released a low growl, "What is it now Onna? I was trying to meditate!"

"I was wondering, you said I was the only free female warrior left. I just had a memory come back about Meliah; I can remember almost everything about her now. What happened to her?" Bulma asked confused.

Vegeta's angry glare dropped and was momentarily replaced with a sad frown, which was gone just as quickly as it had come. "She told me that she would come after me when she was done with her purging mission."

"Are you telling me that y-you left her alone with Frieza?" Her voice was wavering. _There's something wrong; I saw the look on his face. Something happened…_

"I didn't want to, but she told me I had to come look for you. You say you remember her? You know what she was like; she almost threw me in the ship to get me to go. You were one of her best friends and we hadn't heard from you since right before you entered the atmosphere of this place. She was worried about you, even if she wouldn't admit it," he explained half-heartedly.

"So, she'll be coming soon, right?" Bulma asked apprehensively.

"I don't think so," seeing the look on her face, he knew he had to explain. "About a week after the two of us left, I took down my mental shield to ask her something, but before I could, a message from her came through. The last thing I heard from her was, 'Goodbye, Vegeta!' I tried to contact her after that, but I couldn't get through, mentally, the communication system, all of it. Nothing worked."

Bulma's face was expressionless, "Are you trying to tell me that…" she paused as if the words were impossible to say, "that's she's dead?"

"I don't know, Onna," Vegeta replied, shaking his head.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. It wasn't the look he was expecting; he had expected that she would be angry or sad, anything but this. In her eyes was a glint of the same hatred she had shown her father that first day he had met her; only this time it was directed at him. "This is your fault. If you had brought her with you, none of this would have happened," she whispered in quiet rage. Bulma turned from him and started towards the balcony that looked out over the city.

Vegeta couldn't take it. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "Onna, I-"

She whipped around to face, this time her face full of a mix of resentment, sadness, but most of all, revulsion. "You what? This isn't the reaction you expected?" the teenage Saiyan spat bitterly. "Well what did you expect, Vegeta?" Bulma shook her head heatedly, "Meliah was my best friend. The only person I could always count on and trust. She was the only one that never betrayed me or treated me like I was an insect that needed to be squashed. And now she's gone, and it's all…your… fault..." she yelled emphasizing the last three words pounding her fist on his chest with each word while sinking into his arms.

The Saiyan Prince, being entirely inexperienced in the field of comforting a breakdown victim, simply held on to the angry woman, stroked her hair, and looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm sure there will be other Saiyans… You can befriend them…" he offered hopefully.

"Sure, there will be other Saiyans that arrive," she spat as she pulled away from him. "There will be thousands here after I send the message to Bardock, but that won't change the fact that you betrayed me again and killed my best friend!"

Looking shocked Vegeta queried, "You'll still try to save my people, even after what I've done?"

"Of course. Have you forgotten that they are my people too?" she asked crossly. "I may not remember many of them, but I am still one of them!" Her tail was thrashing violently behind her now. Bulma stormed off to the balcony and settled on the railing, staring off into the night sky.

Vegeta was shocked, he knew that it would upset her to find out that her best friend may be dead, killed by the evil tyrant Frieza, but he hadn't expected her to turn on him, as if he, himself had choked the life from Meliah's body.

**:Bakamono! Go talk to her:**

Vegeta followed her out to the balcony and stood in the door.

"Go away, Vegeta," Bulma whispered softly.

"I think she knew it was going to happen. I don't know how; she probably read his mind or something, but she knew. She wanted me to go find you; I tried everything I could to talk her into going with me, but I think she wanted one last purging mission before she was sent to some planet to be imprisoned in a forced union with someone she did want to be with. Meliah wasn't one to be caged, so if anything, she's probably better off where ever she is. At least there she won't have to spend the rest of her life fighting who she is and putting a damper on her personality," he said quietly.

"You're probably right, but still-" her shoulders sagged and her head dropped.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before, so he slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know, Onna, I know. It's all right."

She rested her head on his chest and murmured, "Vegeta, we should probably go send that message to Bardock."

He replied softly, "Not right now. You need to rest. Come on."

Vegeta started to pick her up, but she stopped him, "Vegeta, I can walk myself, you don't need to carry me."

He turned his head away and turned a slight shade of red, "Of course."

"What's this? The Saiyan Prince blushes?" she teased, obviously attempting to lighten the heavy tension that hung around the room in a suffocating cloud.

"Onna, you're playing with fire!" he warned in a low growl. "You might get burnt."

"So is the All-Powerful Prince of All Saiyans going to hurt me?" Bulma asked seductively. The pair was now inches apart and her breath was sending shivers up and down his spine.

"You had best run, Woman!" Vegeta whispered as he charged at her.

She ran screaming down the hall to her room with Vegeta right on her heels. Bulma ran into her room and prepared to leap over her bed, but she was stopped in mid-leap by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves her around her waist.

"You're in trouble now Onna," the Vegeta whispered in her ear. He turned her around to face him, and her eyes had darkened to a deep blue and filled with lust. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and brushed her lips against his, causing a small moan to escape his throat.

:What am I doing? I've got to stop this now! I don't want her to regret this in the morning.:

"Onna," he started.

"Yes, Vegeta?" she whispered, her voice filled with longing.

"We'll save this for another night. You need sleep."

Bulma pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes; they showed that he still wanted her but there was something bothering him. "Vegeta, don't worry about it. I don't need to sleep right now. I'll sleep after."

"Believe me," he whispered his voice showing his desire for her, "Onna, if we do this, you will get no sleep."

_He sounds serious… I don't think he's just being arrogant._

"Fine Vegeta. We won't do this tonight. I can wait…" Bulma agreed, dejectedly, her eyes still dark with passion.

"Good Onna. Now get some sleep."

Bulma unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood in front of him.

"Goodnight, Onna," Vegeta murmured, his arms still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Um…Vegeta…" Bulma muttered, "If I'm going to bed, you probably need to let go of me…"

Vegeta looked down to see his arms were still wrapped around her. They quickly broke away and crossed across his chest.

"Goodnight Vegeta. I'll see you in the morning, and we can go send that message to Bardock," she stated softly as she turned and walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed. _I will never understand him… _

_:What was I thinking? I don't deserve her… She shouldn't have to put up with my crap, even if she would make an excellent Queen of the Saiyans…:_

----------

_Bulma opened her eyes to find that she was sitting on a large boulder in the middle of a desert. She recognized it as one of her favorite places on Vegeta-sei. There were four people standing around her; all looking at her with their own personal trademark smile or smirk on their face._

"_What's going on?" Bulma asked. She noticed the same lavender haired woman she had seen in one of her memory flashes that had called her Bulma. "Mom? What's going on?"_

_The female Saiyan looked down at her body and realized that she must somewhere around four-years-old. Her mother flashed her young daughter a beautiful smile that quickly turned to terror as Freiza stepped forward and with a cold smile stretched across his face, shot a ki blast through the her chest. "Mom…" Bulma whispered as Freiza and her mother disappeared. She turned to see her father's reaction to his mate's death. He was furious._

"_Brat, you are pathetic! You are exactly like your mother. She cared more about her experiments than she did training, and look what happened to her!" Nappa roared._

"_B-but, D-d-dad, I-I…" Bulma stuttered, the old feelings of wanting her father's approval coming back to her._

"_But nothing, Brat! You are a disgrace, just like your mother! I never should have taken her as a mate! That way you wouldn't disgrace me the way you do now!" Nappa yelled, trying to hide the pain he felt when he saw the daughter that looked exactly like his mate. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms._

"_Father!" she cried out, as he disappeared just as her mother had._

"_Hey, Bulma, don't worry about it! You don't need them; you still have us!" Meliah said, trying to sound cheerful._

"_Onna, don't cry. It makes you look uglier than you already are," Vegeta sneering voice called._

_Bulma was older now, around her current age of seventeen. _

_Vegeta sat down next to her and put an arm around her waist, but then Meliah sat down on the other side of her and he pulled away._

"_Onna, you disgust me. You are pathetic! Humph!" Vegeta crossed his arms and walked away from her. He faded into nothing just like the others. _

"_Don't worry Bulma," Meliah soothed. "I'm sure he'll come back. His pride just got the better of him again. He'll rethink what he did. I'll stay with you until then, I promise," Meliah said. Night started to fall on the desert and the two girls sat back to back on the rock, ki's raised to keep them warm. _

_Suddenly, Freiza stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Meliah by the tail. _

"_Let's see how your ki damper works on your own people, Ape," Freiza mocked as he snapped the clasp of the ki damper closed around Meliah's neck. "I wonder how she will fare in the desert nights of Vegeta-sei without her ki?"_

_Meliah sat down on the ground curled up in a little ball, trying her hardest to keep warm. A sad smile passed over her face, "I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean to leave you alone." Soon Meliah was unmoving on the ground, and she disappeared like everyone else. All light faded from the desert and Bulma was alone; she pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her tail around her waist, attempting to keep the warmth in her skin._

_There was a footstep a few feet away; her head snapped toward the sound. Vegeta stepped slowly out of the darkness._

"_Vegeta?" she whispered, fearing if she spoke too loud, he would disappear once more._

"_Onna, I came back," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and charged his ki to keep her warm. Bulma rested her head on his chest, but he pulled away from her. "No, Onna. I'm not going to do this to you. I need to leave."_

"_Vegeta, please don't leave! I don't want to be alone," she called to his fading form, but he didn't listen. Again, she was alone, all alone…_

----------

Bulma tossed and turned in her bed all night long, having the same reoccurring dream.

----------

_It was very dark. There were no lights wherever Prince Vegeta was. "Blasted lights…" he muttered; that instant the lights in the room came on and Vegeta found himself in the throne room of the palace on Vegeta-sei. He then realized that he was no longer 18, but he was now four again. There were few people sitting in the chairs in front of the throne._

_A woman with a face he couldn't purge from his memory, no matter how hard he ever tried, stepped forward. She had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back and deep purple, almost black eyes, and a golden crown with purple and red jewels embedded in it rested on her dark tresses. "Mother?" Vegeta asked perplexed._

"_Vegeta," she replied calmly. She didn't smile at him, but gave him her trademark smirk that could be compared to the prince's own._

_A man walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively._

_Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a low growl, "Who is this fool?"_

"_This is Lord Miliot. He and I are leaving this blasted planet so I don't have to be your father's concubine anymore," she spat with distaste. "My purpose is fulfilled. I gave him his heir, so I'm leaving. Goodbye, my son."_

_The two Saiyans walked away from the throne, and a small girl with long brown hair stood up and watched the pair leave with sadness in her eyes. She turned to the young prince with anger flashing through her icy-blue eyes. Her head cocked to the side as if she were confused, and then walked up to the throne and lay her small hand on his shoulder. _

"_He was my father. I know what its like to lose someone," she said softly as if to explain her sudden appearance. Vegeta nodded in response and the girl sat down next to the prince's throne._

_His father walked haughtily up to the throne, "Brat, you and that wench you call a friend will be going with Freiza when he leaves tomorrow. Nappa," he said, pointing to the back of the throne room where an enormous, bald Saiyan and a young girl with aqua-colored tresses and a auburn tail stood, "will go with you as your guard and his brat will go as your tutor." _

_The prince looked to his friend that sat next to him. She gave a small nod, and he looked to the small blue haired girl that stood in the back of the throne room. There was a look of understanding in her eyes; she quickly ran from her father's side and stood at the other side of the prince's throne._

"_Leave now brat! You are not worthy of being a prince!" his father yelled as he turned and walked from the room with Nappa. _

_Bulma lay a small hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, "Vegeta, don't worry, I lost my parents too."_

_Vegeta just jerked his shoulder away and gave her a disgusted look. "I wouldn't even think twice about them, they are nothing to me. No true warrior needs parents."_

_Bulma's head bowed and she fell silent._

"_Vegeta, don't be such a jerk! We're here for you, and I'm not leaving, I promise you that!" Meliah yelled at him._

_Freiza floated forward in his chair and sneered at the three remaining Saiyans, "So, three little monkeys left… Only one way to remedy that…" _

_Suddenly Vegeta felt slightly taller, and he realized that he was now eighteen again._

_Freiza had turned to a now seventeen-year-old Meliah. "The one that got away… I assure you that I won't make that mistake again." He shot forward faster than the eye could see and grabbed Meliah by the tail and dragged her away from Bulma and Vegeta. The young prince and blue haired beauty stood up to help their friend, but they were too late. Freiza had snapped a ki damper on her neck, and it was already beginning to take effect. "And this," Freiza added, "is a special little feature that I've added to the device." _

_He pushed a small button on the side of the collar and Meliah's eyes opened in shock. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I'll try to come back… Goodbye Vegeta!" Meliah whispered as her body slowly stopped moving._

_Vegeta's fists clenched as he watched one of his last friends leave him. He suddenly felt a light hand on his shoulder, but this time he didn't shrug it away. His onyx eyes turned to meet Bulma's deep blue ones, and he wrapped her up in his arms, fearing that if he let go he would lose her too. She pulled away from him slightly to look at his face, but as soon as she did she vanished from his sight. All the light around him faded away, and Vegeta was alone in the darkness again. _

_All alone…_

----------

Vegeta tossed and turned through the night; the same dream replaying over and over in his mind.

----------

Both Saiyans woke the next morning extremely tired from their restless night of tossing and turning. The two avoided each other because neither was in the best of moods.

Vegeta needed something to do with his pent up aggression. Staying in the apartment that was too small for two temper-mental Saiyans to stay in for a full day was unbearable, and it was a Saturday, so Bulma didn't have to work. Every time he saw her, he would remember his dream and how she had disappeared.

_:I need to train to get that woman out of my head…: _He took to the air from the balcony, and headed as far from her as he could get without leaving the planet.

----------

This continued every day and night that month. Neither Saiyan would get any sleep, both would be exceptionally irritable, and Vegeta would leave to train every morning before Bulma woke up.

One night, barely over a month since Vegeta arrived, Bulma was working extremely late.

"Nothing to do… Nowhere to train… The Onna isn't even here to have a decent sparring match with, even if it is only verbal. ARGH!" Vegeta began staring at the wall, but there wasn't much entertainment to be found in it. He then noticed a square box, which looked quite a bit like a communicator screen, in the corner of the room. There were several small buttons on it, and feeling curious Vegeta pushed the largest red button on the box. The black box emitted a small popping sound, and the Saiyan prince jumped back when a picture appeared on the screen. He sat down on the couch to get a better look at what this thing was. It seemed as if the box was a communicator, but the people on the screen were talking to each other, not him. "How strange…" Vegeta murmured as he watched the box. He found it pointless but extremely relaxing, but he discovered that he enjoyed something called Jerry Springer more than anything else.

_:And the Onna said that these humans weren't violent! Weak human baka! He could have easily blocked that! I'm rooting for that wench; you go girl:_

A girl had just smacked her boyfriend over the head with a chair for telling her that he was sleeping with her best friend.

_:That's something the Onna would do… I'd better make sure she doesn't watch this show. It may give her ideas…:_

----------

Three hours later, Bulma returned home extremely late from working on a big project at Capsule Corporation. She was striving to develop a gravity machine so Vegeta and herself would have somewhere to train for the inevitable battle with Freiza. Vegeta would probably use it more than herself, but that didn't matter.

When she opened the apartment door she found a unsurprisingly dark sitting room, but the sound of voices could be heard coming from the living room. The aqua-haired Saiyan traveled stealthily through the black house, and when she reached the living room she came upon a rather comical sight. Vegeta was asleep on the couch, wearing only a pair of black, silky boxers, with one arm thrown over the back of the couch, one hanging over the edge, his legs were in splayed about in the same position, and there was a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

Bulma walked over to him with a small smile gracing her face and noticed that the T.V. was on. _So, Veggie must have discovered one of the many wonders of human technology._ She quietly turned the television off and silently went to her bedroom to change her clothing.

Vegeta was still lying on the couch when she returned from the bathroom, but now he was tossing and turning. "Boy, do I know that feeling…" Bulma whispered to the otherwise silent room. _Maybe I should take him to his room. I suppose he'd sleep better in there. I guess I could carry him…_ She walked to his side and attempted to lift him from the couch but had absolutely no luck in her endeavor. While she was doing this, she failed to notice that Vegeta's tail had wrapped itself around her waist. "Dear Kami is he heavy…" She pulled away; intent on leaving the Saiyan prince sprawled over the couch. Unconsciously, her hand traveled to his face, and lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes. When she turned to leave the room, she felt a small tug around her waist. Bulma looked down and saw his furry brown tail wrapped securely around her waist.

_Lovely. Now to get the stupid thing off._ She began gently prying on the tail in an attempt to remove it from her waist, knowing very well what would happen if the Saiyan Prince woke from a deep slumber with a hard yank on the tail. It wouldn't even loosen. _Great… He's still stronger than me when he's asleep. How the heck am I gunna get out of this one?_ Then the thought struck her. It was a sure bet that Vegeta would unwrap his tail during the night, and she would wait until that moment to put her plan into action.

The minutes ticked by, very, very slowly, and Vegeta's tail showed no signs of ever letting go. It would have been bearable if he hadn't kept tossing and turning, which jerked Bulma around severely, and she was getting very tired.

_Well, it can't hurt to lie down for a while. I won't fall asleep, I'll just rest my eyes._ She crawled onto the overly-large couch next to Vegeta and one of his strong arms immediately wrapped around her waist. Her body knew what had happened, but her mind didn't register the act as she was struggling to stay awake. Soon after her cerulean eyes closed, Bulma quickly drifted off to sleep, and Vegeta's tossing slowed to a complete stop.

----------

Vegeta slowly woke up from his deep sleep, but he didn't open his eyes. _:I haven't slept that well in a long time...:_ He suddenly felt something brush against his face and a weight upon his chest, and he opened his eyes to brush it away. What he found was not what he was expecting. The thing in his face turned out to be several strands of feathery aqua hair and the weight belonged to the sleeping Bulma, who had been pulled on top of him in the night. It took a few seconds for this to register in his head exactly what was going on. Vegeta's eyes shot open when he realized that the woman was on top of him, and that her tail was wrapped loosely around his thigh. When he shifted slightly he realize his tail was wrapped around her waist.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. _Where am I? This doesn't look like my room._ Her eyes flicked down toward her waist where she found a brown tail_. That's not my tail, mine's a lighter brown than that…_ Everything that had happened the night before came back to her. _Oh no! I stayed all night!_

"Vegeta-" she started, but before she could say anything, Vegeta had dropped her on the sofa and disappeared through the fluttering curtains. Bulma sighed sadly and got up from the cushions. "So much for trying to talk to him." She went about her work venting her anger on her new servant bots at Vegeta's quick retreat.

----------

Vegeta flew in through the balcony doors and landed softly. There was an unfamiliar ki in the apartment. He couldn't pinpoint the identity of the person, and they seemed exceptionally strong. He rounded the corner quietly to see a tall dark haired man walking down the hall towards the Onna's room.

The man was whispering softly, "Bulma? Are you here? It's me-"

Vegeta didn't allow the tall man to finish; he raced over to him and pinned him by the neck to the wall. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta whispered maliciously.

"I'm-" the man started, but was cut off by a shrill shriek.

"Vegeta! Put him down right this instant!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta shuddered at the high pitch and decibel of the scream, and the man grimaced as Vegeta's hold on his neck tightened. "For love of Kami, Onna! Stop your Kami-forsaken screeching! Are you afraid I'm going to kill your lover?" Vegeta asked his voice filled with venom.

"Vegeta, you really are a baka! He isn't my lover!" she shrieked at him.

"Then what in the name of Kami do you consider him then?"

------

A/n: So what did ya'll think of it? Was it any good? Who is the stranger in the Saiyans' apartment? Find out next time on FROZEN IN TIME! … That was really corny…

Go with God

Raven


End file.
